Midnight In The Cavern
by AJ Matthews
Summary: Read to find out what happens! Final chapter up! A/L Slash! This is the final chapter of this story!
1. Midnight In The Cavern

Note: This is a song fic to `You Sang To Me' by Marc Anthony. The lyrics are tied to Aragorn's feelings. Contains A/L slash and major angst! Warning: Aragorn is a little cruel to Legolas unintentionally in this fic! None of these characters or the song belong to me! If I get at least ten reviews requesting it, I'll write another chapter.  
  
Midnight In The Cavern  
  
Legolas Greenleaf sat next to the sleeping form of Aragorn. The blond archer looked exhausted, for he had been awake for days now, with no rest. He refused to sleep, for he was watching over his injured friend.  
  
A bandage was wrapped around the elf's head, with a dry blood stain on it. His breathing was no longer raspy, and Legolas had managed to hide his now-healed broken ribs from the human fairly well. Legolas was not concerned for himself. His wounds were superficial and would be gone by two days time.  
  
The archer was more worried about Aragorn. The human had a concussion and a sprained ankle, from when the ground they'd been standing on had suddenly collapsed and trapped them down in this cavern. Legolas himself would not have been injured, if he had not shielded Aragorn from the worst of the fall. He was immortal and could not die, while the human could. The elf knew his healing ability would tend to his wounds, while he cared for Aragorn's. They had been trapped in here for nearly two weeks.  
  
It had been instinct to wrap his graceful body around Aragorn's to take the majority of the fall. A dangerous gamble, yes, but which had saved the life of the heir of Isildur. But Legolas also knew that there was another reason that he had protected this human. It was quite simple, really. He loved Aragorn with his entire heart, but the human had never indicated or reciprocated his feelings. So Legolas had kept it silent, though he was slightly angry at Aragorn, for the elf had tried to warn him that the ground was not sturdy.  
  
Now they were both trapped down here. Aragorn could walk if he leaned on Legolas, which he did, with the elf supporting most of is weight. The rest of the Fellowship had no idea that they were even down here, for the two had been scouting ahead when this had occurred.  
  
Aragorn awoke when he heard a sigh from Legolas. The human turned towards the elf and flinched as he once again saw the bandages on the injuries that Legolas had received in the foolish action which had saved his life. His injuries did not pain him, for he did have enough diluted Elven blood to make him heal faster than most humans, but not as fast as an elf. And Aragorn was not immortal, though he did have a long lifespan. His ankle, which had been broken, had healed in two weeks time to a very minor sprain. His concussion was nearly gone and no longer hurt. Not for the first time did Aragorn wish that he had listened to Legolas's warning.  
  
`Why are you awake?' Legolas questioned in Elvish. `You need to rest, Aragorn, and let your body heal itself.'  
  
`I cannot sleep. My mind is too troubled,' Aragorn admitted. `I should have listened to you, Legolas. You did try to warn me.'  
  
`Yes, you should have heeded me,' Legolas said sharply. `An elf knows the land better than anyone.'  
  
Aragorn sighed. They had been arguing about this constantly. `I worry for our friends as well, Legolas. They may believe we are dead and leave without us.'  
  
`Frodo will not let them, unless they find our bodies,' Legolas reasonably pointed out, knowing his words to be true. `We will be rescued, Aragorn. And we'll finally be out of this cave.' The elf hid a shudder. His dislike of caves was not known to many, save for Aragorn. Legolas had hidden it well in the Mines of Moira. He looked over at Aragorn and saw the worry in Aragorn's gray eyes. Their food supply was running low, and Legolas had forced Aragorn to eat most of it. Elves were much hardier than most humans gave them credit for. Though Legolas was tremendously thinner than he had been before they'd fallen, his physical abilities had not been affected so far.  
  
`Legolas?' Aragorn questioned, bringing the elf out of his thoughts. He was hesitant to make his request, for he could see how tired Legolas was, and the human hated to show weakness. But he would do so just this once. It was the only source of comfort he dared to ask for. The other would be too much to request from a friend, even one from the promiscuous race of Elves.  
  
`Yes?' Legolas looked at Aragorn, who flinched when he got direct look at how thin the elf's face was.  
  
Aragorn asked, `Will you sing me a song, Legolas? It may take my mind off of our predicament for a while and help me relax.' It wouldn't be the first time that the blond elf had done so. While Aragorn had drifted in and out of consciousness those first few days, Legolas had cared for him without being asked to, and sang to him as he did so. The songs always made Aragorn feel better, in more ways than one.  
  
Legolas could barely keep his eyes open, but he agreed anyway, for he loved Aragorn so. He licked his lips and began a song of journeying.  
  
Aragorn relaxed as the elf's pleasant voice echoed through the caverns, as he became more enthusiastic in the song.  
  
************************************  
  
I just wanted you to comfort me  
When I called you late last night you see  
I was fallin' into love  
Oh yes, I was crashin' into love  
Oh of all the words you sang to me  
About life, the truth and bein' free yeah  
You sang to me, oh how you sang to me  
************************************  
  
Legolas let his voice die away, as he looked at Aragorn, hoping for approval.  
  
`Well done, my friend,' Aragorn said. `Continue.'  
  
So Legolas did. He sang of the forest, of the stars, and of some of the Elves who had departed to the West. And as he did so, he gazed into Aragorn's eyes.  
  
Aragorn nodded each time for Legolas to continue, for he enjoyed watching the beautiful elf singing. It made him look happy and relaxed, which the blond archer had not been for days. Aragorn watched wistfully, wishing he dared to name his request. He was attracted to the elf and desired him badly.  
  
*************************************  
  
I live off how you make me feel  
So I question all this bein' real  
Cuz I'm not afraid to love  
For the first time I'm not afraid of love  
  
*************************************  
  
Legolas stopped singing, when he saw the way Aragorn was looking at him. For a moment, he was afraid that Aragorn had seen his love for him in his eyes.  
  
Aragorn felt a rush of desire go through him, as Legolas stood and came closer to him, before he knelt in front of him. He needed the elf badly.  
  
`What do you want, Aragorn?' Legolas questioned softly. He was referring to herbs and potions, of course, and was not prepared for the answer that the human gave him.  
  
Aragorn grabbed him and kissed him hard. Legolas yelped slightly in surprise, as his lips were crushed by Aragorn's. He could taste the need and desire on the man, so Legolas kissed him back, fueled with centuries of experience.  
  
`You,' Aragorn hissed, his fingers flying through the fine hair that the beautiful elf had. `I want you. Just for one night.' His rough hands pulled at the elf's tunic feverishly, for he could not control his burning passion for the beautiful creature in front of him. And increased emotions and desires was a side effect of one of the herbs that was treating Aragorn's concussion.  
  
Pain shone in Legolas's eyes. To be used for one night and tossed aside by the one he loved broke his heart. But he could not deny anything to Aragorn. `As you wish,' Legolas whispered. He forced his heart behind his mask of cheerfulness. As he reached for the human, he suffered another blow to his heart.  
  
`I will be in control,' Aragorn said, as he removed the shirt and tunic from the elf, before he removed his own. `Lay down.' His voice was harsh with desire, for this was his fantasy; to have Legolas be with him and do as he said. He wanted to see if the elf could ever submit to another.  
  
Legolas lay down, and knew he would probably hate himself for this later. But better one night in Aragorn's arms than none at all.  
  
A smile crossed Aragorn's face, as he positioned himself on top of the elf, and kissed him again. Satisfaction burned through him, as Legolas kissed him back, slipping his tongue into the human's mouth. Aragorn forced his own tongue into Legolas's mouth as he ran his fingers over the elf's flawless skin. Anger raged in him when Legolas tried to do the same to him, and he grabbed the elf's wrists. Shock entered Legolas when Aragorn hissed angrily, `I am in control. You will do what I say, when I say it.' His desire had been pent up for so long, that Aragorn could not control this desperate need.  
  
Part of Legolas died, as he nodded slowly. He'd agreed that Aragorn was in charge. He went still, as the human above him sent him into torment, before removing their leggings. And the elf just lay there, as Aragorn took him savagely the first time, and several times after that, meekly doing whatever Aragorn told him to. For when he did not, the human had actually struck him. And he despised himself for getting aroused, though he never got his own pleasure fulfilled.  
  
Aragorn didn't notice the bleakness in Legolas's eyes, as he finally rolled off the elf hours later. He also did not see the bruises that were now coloring Legolas's body. He went from orgasm into sleep. When Legolas attempted to get up, Aragorn put his arms around the elf and held him tightly. So Legolas lay there that night, stiff and unmoving, until Aragorn awoke early the next morning.  
  
Legolas was sore all over and his muscles ached. He acted as if nothing had happened between them, however, as did Aragorn. The two continued on their journey, traveling silently as they neared the exit. But each night from then on, the same request was made. And the same thing happened each time, until the morning of the day that they would reach the cave's exit. Aragorn's injuries and Legolas's own were healed finally.  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn as he slept, early in the morning, unaware that the human was awake and feigning sleep, so that he could watch Legolas. The elf briefly lowered his guard, letting his love for Aragorn show. In spite of how he was being used, Legolas still loved him a little.  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes just in time to see the unguarded look on the elf's face as he gazed at him. Love shone in his eyes, as the elf looked at him. Full memories of what he had been doing to Legolas each night came rushing back to him, as this new revelation shocked him. Oh god! Legolas was in love with him, and he treated him like...  
  
Legolas sat up, and removed Aragorn's arms from his waist, for his sharp ears caught the sounds of someone approaching. Aragorn was horrified when he saw the bruises that he had put on the elf, as the elf gracefully stood.  
  
`God, Legolas, why didn't you tell me?' Aragorn demanded, as he sat up as well. `You love me and you just let me use you as a whore? Why didn't I see it before?'  
  
`You want my body, not love,' Legolas said honestly. The elf dressed himself, as he turned away from the human.  
  
Aragorn could say nothing. He knew the elf was right. And yet part of him vehemently disagreed with that. He thought back and realized that the signs had been there. Legolas had done everything that Aragorn had ever asked for him without question, save for the ground collapsing under them. And when he sang for him, his emotions were written in his eyes.  
  
************************************************  
  
All the while you were in front of me I never realized  
I jus' can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
When you sing to me  
How I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies  
And I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
When you sing to me  
**************************************************  
  
**************************************************  
  
Just to think you live inside of me  
I had no idea how this could be  
Now I'm crazy for your love  
Can't believe I'm crazy for your love  
The words you said you sang to me  
And you showed me where I wanna be  
Yeah, you sang to me, oh you sang to me  
  
**************************************************  
  
`Forgive me, Legolas,' Aragorn whispered. He felt like a monster for doing what he had done to the elf. Aragorn ignored the fact that part of it had been because of the herb. The majority had been from his own desire. But he wondered if he could ever love Legolas the way the elf had loved him. And part of him believed he could.  
  
Legolas looked at him neutrally, before packing his travel bag. He didn't say a word, as he stood there.  
  
Both heard the sounds of their names being called by the rest of the Fellowship suddenly. They ignored it, until Aragorn finally shouted back. He then turned back to the elf, a silent pleading for forgiveness written on his face.  
  
`You didn't want to see it,' the elf finally said, before turning and walking away, towards where their friends were.  
  
And Aragorn was left there in despair.  
  
The End (maybe) 


	2. Once Upon A Night

Note: All right, I wrote the next chapter for `Midnight In The Cavern'. Aragorn lets Legolas use him for the same reason that Aragorn used Legolas. These are not my characters! Enjoy! Slash between A/L! If you want another chapter, tell me.  
  
Once Upon A Night  
  
Legolas had not spoken to Aragorn for days, and neither did he sing anymore. The elf acted normal around the others, but had kept his distance from Aragorn. The man was not the only one with desires and needs, Legolas thought angrily, as he looked over at where Aragorn sat. Need and desire were pent up in the elf, and there were only two ways to release it. Fighting or... Legolas refused to consider the other option as the elf finally stood and walked away. Maybe he'd get lucky and run into some Orcs to vent on once more.  
  
Aragorn, for his part, blamed himself and wished that he could find a way to make Legolas forgive him. Legolas had been uncharacteristically angry and cold towards him ever since they'd been rescued. He had also been on edge and disappeared most nights after his watch, claiming he wanted to talk to the trees.  
  
The tension between the two was felt by everyone. But they believed that Legolas was angry at Aragorn for ignoring his warning. Everyone was unhappy, for they still grieved for Gandalf. It hadn't been too long ago that they had lost him.  
  
Frodo had gone ballistic when Aragorn and Legolas had vanished for over two weeks. He'd insisted that he was not going to lose anymore friends, and the others had listened to him. At least their gamble had paid off. Both Legolas and Aragorn had been unharmed for the most part when they were found.  
  
But now a giant rift was between them. And everyone was suffering from it. Legolas flat out refused to speak to Aragorn, and Frodo could see how much that hurt his protector. The Hobbit turned and watched Legolas leave the camp silently, taking his bow and arrows with him, as always. He got a good look in the elf's green eyes, and froze. Strange emotions were in Legolas's eyes, which Frodo had not seen before.  
  
Suppressed anger and need were obvious in the emerald eyes, as Legolas vanished from sight. Gray eyes followed the slender figure sorrowfully. Aragorn sighed. Would Legolas never forgive him for his weakness?  
  
Frodo looked over at Aragorn and saw the pain written on his face. He stood and walked over to where Aragorn sat beside the fire.  
  
"Go find him, Aragorn," Frodo pleaded quietly.  
  
Aragorn looked at Frodo. "Legolas wants to be alone."  
  
"Please, Aragorn," Frodo persisted, his lower lip quivering a little. Tears shone in his eyes as they met Aragorn's gray ones. "It's bad enough that we lost Gandalf in the Mines of Moira, but the tension between you and Legolas is affecting everyone."  
  
Aragorn felt a stab of guilt. He knew what the Hobbit said was true. "All right, Frodo. I shall try to speak with him and resolve it for everyone's sake."  
  
Aragorn stood and followed the very faint tracks that Legolas had left as he walked away. The trail led quite a distance from the camp, and as he drew closer, Aragorn heard the sounds of fighting. He drew Anduril and rushed over.  
  
Legolas slit the throat of the last Orc and stood there. Not even this was enough to relieve his tension and need. He dropped his bow and arrows on the ground, and sighed. Lust was common in elves, for they were promiscuous, but could usually be taken care of in battle. Why wasn't it working, Legolas wondered angrily.  
  
Aragorn was surprised when he saw how tense the elf before him was. Legolas whirled to face him and slashed directly at Aragorn, not knowing who it was.  
  
Aragorn deflected the short sword with Anduril. The clang of metal striking metal sounded, as Legolas's green eyes met Aragorn's grey ones.  
  
`Aragorn,' he said neutrally in Elvish. Legolas turned away to grab his dropped quiver and bow, when Aragorn grabbed his arm.  
  
`We need to talk about this, Legolas,' Aragorn said firmly, as he sheathed his sword.  
  
`There is nothing to talk about,' Legolas snapped. `You got what you wanted; my body.'  
  
Aragorn flinched. `Everyone else is being affected by the tension between us,' he told the elf.  
  
Legolas shrugged a little, squirming a bit. His need got worse whenever Aragorn was around him.  
  
Aragorn gripped the elf's face hard and looked hard into his eyes. He was surprised at the intensity of need and anger in the green eyes. `What's wrong with you?'  
  
Legolas jerked free from Aragorn. `Nothing,' he snapped.  
  
`Something is, and I want to know what it is, Legolas.' Aragorn was being stubborn.  
  
Anger took over Legolas's actions. He sheathed his own sword, before grabbing Aragorn and kissing him hard, showing the man his built up need. He then let go, leaving the Man dazed. `That is what is wrong with me.'  
  
Aragorn was again surprised. The depth of desire inside Legolas was nearly unbearable to him, never mind how it must feel to the elf. `So elves have one weakness?' Aragorn queried.  
  
`A weakness of pure, unbridled lust,' Legolas choked out. `Usually it can be contained in battle. But after what happened in the cavern...' His voice trailed off. It was taking every ounce of his will to keep him from jumping on the man in front of him.  
  
`So it's my fault?' Aragorn questioned.  
  
Legolas nodded vigorously, with anger in his eyes. He grabbed the human and gave him another staggering kiss. Sweat was on the elf's face when he let Aragorn go. `Yes! It's much worse now than it usually is. Fighting does no good.'  
  
Aragorn tested the elf's resolve by kissing him sweetly, and Legolas responded hard, savoring the contact between flesh. The elf then pulled back.  
  
Aragorn saw the rigid tension and the conflict in his eyes. `Why do you hold back?' he  
  
asked.  
  
`I have to...I-I can't...' Legolas was shocked when Aragorn slipped his arms around him and kissed him. `What are you doing?' Legolas groaned against the man's lips. His desire was reaching unbearable heights. He was also getting angry, for Legolas was putting all his energy into not taking Aragorn here and now.  
  
`Making it easy for you,' Aragorn whispered. `I used you once, so you can use me.' That was partly a lie. Aragorn truly cared deeply for the elf, and hated seeing him like this. So he slipped one of his hands under the elf's shirt and onto his bare chest. He then moved the hand down to Legolas's inner thigh. A whimper came as the fingers tortured the elf, until it finally happened.  
  
Legolas completely lost control of himself. He broke free of Aragorn's grasp and used his legs to knock the human to the ground. The elf was feverish with desire, as he tore frantically at Aragorn's clothes and lowered himself onto the human. He couldn't stop, and Aragorn kept encouraging him with his mouth.  
  
Aragorn was getting a good feel of what Legolas must have gone through, as the elf above removed their clothes and went to work. His breathing and pulse were both erratic, and Aragorn was caught in the wake of desire and anger. He hadn't expected how out-of-control this would make Legolas, or how is anger would affect it. But Legolas dominated over him roughly, and wouldn't allow him to do anything. So Aragorn lay there and did just as Legolas wanted, just like the elf had for him.  
  
Again and again, alternating between hard and gentle, until the elf finally collapsed, unconscious, on top of the human he loved. Sweat covered both of them now, and Aragorn looked at Legolas. He no longer looked so calm and stoic. The elf's face was flushed as it lay pressed against Aragorn's chest. His blond stuck to his bare skin, as he breathed deeply.  
  
Aragorn resented being used, just like Legolas had felt. But as he slipped a hand up and caressed the soft cheek of the elf above him, Aragorn knew that he hadn't minded too much. But he was angry that Legolas hadn't come to him sooner. It would have saved them all a lot of grief. His body was sore, but given the nature of elves, it was to be expected. Aragorn briefly wondered if they'd wind up doing this again.  
  
Legolas started to shiver a little, so Aragorn grabbed the elf cloak and draped it over the two of them. He turned to his side, and moved the limp elf next to him, before he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the shivering, unconscious elf. Legolas mumbled something and pressed himself against Aragorn's warm body. The human froze, before he relaxed slightly.  
  
A strange emotion shone in his grey eyes as he watched Legolas rest the entire night, for the elf had completely spent his energy on what he had just done. Aragorn wondered just how much Legolas would hate both himself and him in the morning.  
  
The End 


	3. Compromise

Note: All right, I wrote yet another chapter. These are not my characters! Enjoy! Slash between A/L! If you want another chapter, tell me in reviews. Elvish speech is in ` '. Sorry, but I am no good at writing lemons. Suggestive shounen ai, yes, lemons... *shakes head* I suck, to put it mildly.  
  
Compromise  
  
Legolas stirred a bit in Aragorn's arms as he awoke, before the blond elf froze. The events of the night before came rushing back to him, and he silently cursed himself. Yes, Legolas did feel better, but now he felt like he really was a whore. He also realized that he was pressed directly against Aragorn's body, as he turned over to  
  
Aragorn had not slept at all, for he had not wanted any Orcs or other minions of Mordor to catch them unaware. His grey eyes looked into Legolas's green ones, and he saw the self-loathing in them, as well as anger. Aragorn inwardly sighed. He'd expected the elf to be upset, but this was going to be interesting, to put it mildly.  
  
`Are you all right, Legolas?' Aragorn questioned in Elvish.  
  
Legolas nodded slowly. `Yes,' he muttered, as he attempted to move away, still cursing himself silently.  
  
Aragorn prevented him from moving by holding him even tighter. Legolas turned a glare on him. Aragorn met the glare calmly. `There is no need to be angry, Legolas. We both wanted it to happen.'  
  
`So now I truly am `your' whore?' Legolas flung at Aragorn angrily, as he weakly struggled against the arms that held him fast. But he didn't really want to leave the warmth of Aragorn's body. God, Legolas felt humiliated. His body was betraying him by still responding to the human.  
  
`You are not any Man's whore,' Aragorn told the elf. `You are yourself, Legolas, and have always been so.'  
  
`Let me go,' Legolas said. `It should not have happened.'  
  
Aragorn was a bit surprised. `And here I thought elves were so promiscuous.'  
  
`I'm not,' Legolas snapped. `I could have seduced anybody in the Company if I'd wanted to.'  
  
Aragorn glowered at that. He didn't want anybody to touch Legolas but him.  
  
Legolas saw the look on Aragorn's face and snickered a little. `You're jealous!' he said, incredulous. `You are actually jealous.'  
  
Aragorn crushed his lips against Legolas's hard, and the elf's body betrayed him again, responding with new desire and need.  
  
`No,' Legolas protested. `Not...'  
  
`We both want it,' Aragorn pointed out. `And we do have chemistry, Legolas. It's a gift.'  
  
`So we should just have sex because it feels good,' Legolas said coldly.  
  
The chill in Legolas's voice made Aragorn narrow his eyes at the elf. `Were you a virgin or something?' he asked, puzzled. `Elves don't usually turn down such offers.'  
  
Legolas turned slightly red at such a question. `God, Aragorn, I'm over two thousand years old. What do you think?' he asked scornfully. `I just have morals and they-' Legolas was cut off by another staggering kiss. `Stop,' he whispered weakly.  
  
Aragorn could feel Legolas's response to the kisses. `If you truly wanted me to, I would,' the human whispered seductively. `But you don't want me to.'  
  
Legolas grew angry because Aragorn was being so arrogant. `I don't want this,' he lied. `Tis bad enough that we both used and hurt each other.'  
  
`Was that really so bad, Legolas?' Aragorn inquired, forcing the elf to meet his gaze.  
  
`It is when your `partner' only fulfills his own needs,' Legolas told him quietly. `And that's selfish. We've both done it to the other, Aragorn.'  
  
Aragorn kissed the elf for a third time, and made it deep, sliding his tongue into the suddenly open mouth. Legolas moaned softly in pleasure, but some anger remained in his eyes.  
  
`If we worked at it, we could change that, Legolas,' Aragorn whispered seductively. He nipped at the elf's smooth skin at his throat, before moving up to Legolas's ear.  
  
The blond archer shivered slightly as Aragorn began to run his tongue over it. `But what about control?' Legolas whispered back. `Who will be in control?' The suggestion was really starting to make sense. And it might have something to do with the fact that Aragorn was currently tormenting him.  
  
`We can take turns...' Aragorn murmured, as he caressed the elf's face.  
  
Legolas whimpered a little, which amused Aragorn slightly. `So we just vent out our needs and desires on each other?' the elf mused. `Nothing more?'  
  
Aragorn nodded. He could sense that Legolas was starting to lean towards the idea. `That's all.'  
  
`Agreed,' Legolas whispered softly. `But with a few rules. First, the others are not to know if it can be helped. And we act like friends around them, for I do not want them worried.'  
  
Aragorn easily agreed to that, as his hands ran over Legolas's flawless skin on his chest. `What else?'  
  
`If a time comes when one of us tires of the other, an amicable end comes.' Legolas looked at Aragorn seriously. `You do have Arwen waiting for you, after all.'  
  
Aragorn sighed. `She doesn't drive me as crazy as you do, but I still care for her.'  
  
`No emotional attachments,' Legolas said firmly. `We can't afford it. It would make it too hard when the Quest is over and we each return to our own homes.' The elf was trying to protect himself from being hurt any further.  
  
Aragorn did not like how neutral Legolas sounded when he said that. It was as if the elf no longer loved him as he once had. But he agreed quietly.  
  
"Aragorn! Legolas!" Frodo shouted. "I don't think we'll be able to travel today. Merry and Pippin are both throwing up."  
  
"Ok, Frodo. We'll be right there," Aragorn called. He slowly let go of the elf and dressed quickly.  
  
Legolas did the same. He also grabbed his bow and arrows, and the two walked back to the camp silently.  
  
Frodo was relieved when he saw Aragorn and Legolas together, speaking to each other for the first time in days. But the Hobbit was worried about his friends.  
  
"Where are they, Frodo?" Aragorn asked. Frodo swiftly led him over to where Pippin and Merry lay, moaning softly. Their faces had a tinge of green. "What happened?" he asked them warily.  
  
"They ate wild mushrooms," Sam volunteered, as he sat by the fire making breakfast.  
  
"Poisoned ones, I'd say," Aragorn muttered. He grabbed his bag of herbs and searched through it quickly. "Legolas!"  
  
Legolas was surprised to hear his name as he looked up from where he was repacking his things. He glanced over at the human, who beckoned him to come over. The swift and fleet elf did so, and peered down at the ailing Hobbits. "Yes, Aragorn?"  
  
"Do you have any anise or valerian roots?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
Legolas shot him a slightly irritated glance, before walking back over to his things, and grabbing his own herb bag. He quickly found both, and returned to Aragorn. "Here," he said casually. Legolas left once more, to finish packing. He had confidence in Aragorn's skill as a healer, and knew that they would be on the move again sometime today.  
  
Aragorn's grey eyes followed the slender elf. A soft look was in them as Legolas knelt down and went back to work. Aragorn then remembered that Merry and Pippin needed him, so he split the herbs and gave the antidote to the Hobbits.  
  
"You'll be feeling better in no time," Aragorn told them. "And next time I suggest you ask before eating something growing in the wild."  
  
Pippin and Merry nodded slowly. They ate the herbs and felt much better in just a little while. It was lucky for them that they'd only had a few bites of the mushrooms before becoming ill. Three hours later, the Company made the vote to continue their journey this day, instead of waiting until tomorrow.  
  
Legolas was the only one packed, so he was eating an apple as he watched the others from a nearby tree. He found this slightly amusing.  
  
Gimli glowered up at him a little, resentful that Legolas didn't have to do anything while everyone else packed up their own things. "Must you always be in a tree, elf?"  
  
"Must you always grumble, dwarf?" Legolas shot back. "You could have packed while Aragorn was treating the Hobbits, but you chose not to." Legolas took another bite out of his apple, which he had procured from a nearby tree.  
  
Gimli growled low in his throat. "Show more respect to the son of Gloin, elf, or face the consequences."  
  
Legolas's pride was challenged with that statement. He sprang lightly to his feet, and leapt to the ground silently. "Show more respect to the Prince of Mirkwood, then, son of Gloin, and mayhap I will show you the same courtesy."  
  
Aragorn flinched as Gimli bellowed in rage. He watched the dwarf and elf, worried for Legolas's safety.  
  
Gimli actually swung at the elf with his axe. Legolas danced out of the way, barely missing a second blow. "Stand still, elf, and my axe will teach you respect for your betters."  
  
"Betters?" Legolas frowned a little. "I see no one who is better than me. I see equals, who all agreed to aid Frodo in the destruction of the One Ring. We gave our oath of loyalty and protection to him, so we should not be arguing over who is better and concentrate on our Quest."  
  
Good answer, Aragorn thought.  
  
Gimli was stunned into silence by the elf's eloquent words. Legolas had a good point, the dwarf conceded.  
  
The sudden silence was shattered by the cries of numerous Orcs.  
  
Everyone drew their weapons at ready. Legolas notched an arrow and sprinted over to Merry and Pippin, for they were weaker from the poison and would not fight well.  
  
"Where are they coming from, Legolas?" Aragorn questioned in a low voice, glancing around.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and listened carefully. "From the left," he said quietly, not wanting to bring the Orcs on them any quicker than need be. "If everyone is done packing, we should get out of here. There are more than just Orcs with them," Legolas whispered. He hid his fear at what he thought was with the Orcs.  
  
Everyone grabbed their own packs and ran.  
  
Legolas was one of the first, until he looked back and saw Merry and Pippin were lagging behind everyone else. The elf dashed back to them, as the Orcs appeared. He fired arrows at the lead Orcs, buying time for the two Hobbits to get away.  
  
Boromir happened to glance back and see Legolas standing still, notching arrows. He then saw why. Merry and Pippin were not keeping up. Boromir sheathed his sword and went back for them as well.  
  
"Can't run..." Merry moaned as Boromir reached them.  
  
"Hold on," the human said, before he picked up the two Hobbits and ran again. "Legolas, come on!" he cried.  
  
The elf turned and saw that Merry and Pippin were safe. Legolas leapt up into the trees, then, leading the Orcs away from his friends. The fleet and nimble elf made certain that the Orcs followed him, by remaining in sight.  
  
Once he had led them away for a good distance, Legolas decided to catch up with his friends. As he leapt from branch to branch, arrows were fired into the trees. One caught him completely by accident, by the elf ignored it as he raced after his friends, leaving behind the confused and lost Orcs.  
  
Aragorn was in a near panic, as he tried to hide it from the others. Boromir had just told him that Legolas had run the other way, leading the Orcs away from them.  
  
"Crazy elf," Gimli grumbled, though he was a little impressed.  
  
A weak voice whispered, "Stubborn...dwarf..."  
  
Aragorn was horrified to hear how faint Legolas's voice was. "Where are you, Legolas?"  
  
The blond elf stood in a tree above the human, with a thick arrow protruding from between his shoulder blades.  
  
To be continued 


	4. Stubbornness

Note: These are not my characters! Enjoy! Slash between A/L! If you want another chapter, tell me in reviews. Elvish speech is in ` '.  
  
Stubbornness  
  
Legolas swayed a little on the branch he stood on. He concentrated on making his voice sound normals. `Up here,' he said, pleased when it was not as weak sounding as before.  
  
Aragorn looked above him and saw the elf in the tree. `What are you doing up there?'  
  
"Watching everyone," Legolas told him calmly. "Are we going to continue our journey or rest for a while?"  
  
Merry and Pippin moaned in protest of continuing.  
  
Frodo and Sam were willing to continue.  
  
"I would like to continue," Aragorn finally said.  
  
Legolas lied, then, to not show his weakness. "I could walk for a while yet." Sweat was on his face, as he wondered how he was going to manage to get the arrow out without help. Not to mention bind the wound.  
  
"Anything the elf can do, I can do," Gimli grumbled.  
  
Boromir nodded. He looked at the two weaker Hobbits. "We could take turns carrying you," the Man suggested. "First myself, then Legolas, and then Aragorn.  
  
Legolas tensed when Aragorn nodded an agreement.  
  
"It's agreed, then," Aragorn said. He glanced up at Legolas, who nodded slowly.  
  
"We should continue, then, before the Orcs return," the elf said quietly.  
  
Boromir took up the two Hobbits for the first leg of the journey. Legolas stuck to the trees, claiming it would give them an advantage should the Orcs attack again. Gimli bantered with him about being in trees to long.  
  
Aragorn said nothing, and treated Legolas like a mere friend when they occasionally spoke. Legolas mentioned nothing of his wound throughout the five hours they walked, though a burning pain was now in his shoulder blades.  
  
All in all, the elf was relieved when a break was called, for he had had no chance to slip off and care for his wound. However, Legolas was prevented from doing so on the break, for he had the watch. So the wounded elf sat in a tree, muttering under his breath in Elvish.  
  
Frodo walked over to where Sam was sitting. He plopped down next to his friend to get a moment's respite, when he looked up and saw the arrow in Legolas's back. He gasped in shock and grabbed Sam's sleeve.  
  
"Sam, look at Legolas!" he whispered urgently.  
  
Sam glanced and the elf and paled slightly. "Why didn't he say something?"  
  
Aragorn happened to glance over and saw the stricken looks on the two Hobbits' faces.  
  
Legolas saw Aragorn out of the corner of his eye and stood, ignoring the pain. He positioned himself so that the arrow could not be seen.  
  
"What is wrong, Frodo? Sam?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
Frodo saw that Legolas was now watching them. "I'm tired, Aragorn. How much further are we walking today?" he asked plaintively, looking at the Ranger.  
  
Aragorn sighed. "At least five more hours," he told them.  
  
"Legolas shouldn't carry both Merry and Pippin," Sam blurted out.  
  
Aragorn looked at the Hobbit, a bit surprised. "Elves are stronger than they look," he said reassuringly.  
  
"Not when they have arrows sticking out of their backs," Sam muttered.  
  
Aragorn frowned when he heard that. "What?" he asked in disbelief, certain he had heard wrong. Surely Legolas would have mentioned it if he was injured. No, Aragorn thought. Elves had their stubborn pride.  
  
"Legolas... He's got an arrow in his back," Frodo told the Ranger. "We saw it ourselves. He only just stood and turned around when you came over."  
  
Aragorn looked up at the elf, narrowing his eyes as he took a careful glance over him. He noted the slight paleness of Legolas's face, and the sweat on the elf's forehead. There were also signs of tension on his face. And the human grew furious.  
  
"Boromir, could you take over the watch please for Legolas?" Aragorn asked quietly, so Legolas did not hear him.  
  
Boromir was a bit surprised. "Why?" he questioned.  
  
"I need to teach a certain elf a lesson about hiding wounds," Aragorn muttered.  
  
Understanding lit in Boromir's eyes. "Be careful," he cautioned. "Angry elves are not easily dealt with."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "If you hear Elvish screams, tell the others tis nothing to be worried about."  
  
Boromir nodded. This was going to be amusing, he thought.  
  
Aragorn walked over to his own things. He grabbed his bag of herbs and medicine, as well as some rope and a cloth for a gag, which he placed in his bag. He then left the camp, trusting that Legolas's senses would be dimmed by his injury. He prepared everything in an isolated clearing far from the camp, before returning silently and climbing a tree, intending to ambush the elf.  
  
Legolas watched Aragorn leave and was slightly relieved. He could not hide his wound from that particular human for very long. So he relaxed a bit, and let his mind wander onto other thoughts, temporarily forgetting he was supposed to be on watch.  
  
His thoughts were mostly on Aragorn and himself and their...arrangement. Legolas hoped that Aragorn was right, and that they could learn to take turns dominating each other.  
  
Two rough hands grabbed him from behind. One covered his mouth, and the other encircled his waist, pinning his arms to his side. Legolas was too shocked to move at first, and then he began trying to break free, as he was dragged against his will through several trees by an unknown assailant. The pain in his back kept him from struggling too hard, but he kicked and bit at the hand.  
  
Aragorn refrained from crying out as he held the elf firmly, and took him to the clearing. He carefully dismounted, and did not relinquish his grip, though he did let go of Legolas's mouth to climb down.  
  
Legolas cursed at Aragorn in Elvish, and nearly broke free of the fiercely hard grasp around him. The arm merely held him tighter, then, and the elf was enraged as he twisted and squirmed against his kidnapper. Legolas forgot about the embedded arrow, until a new wave of agony soured through him.  
  
Aragorn knocked the elf to the ground face-first. He ignored other desires as he straddled Legolas to keep him pinned down.  
  
Legolas hadn't gotten a look at Aragorn yet, and when he did so, anger blazed in his emerald eyes. `Get off me, Aragorn!' he yelled in Elvish. `Or else!'  
  
Aragorn glared down at the elf. `Why did you hide your injury, Legolas?' The human began cutting around where the arrow was embedded, and removed the remainders of the elf's shirt. It was a good thing that Legolas had not been wearing his cloak today, Aragorn thought.  
  
Legolas jerked under him, twisting to try to break free. `I can tend my own injuries!' he snapped. `I do not need help.' Legolas was also angry because his body was responding to Aragorn's touch.  
  
Aragorn forced himself to concentrate on removing the arrow, which he did.  
  
An anguished scream erupted from Legolas. Aragorn placed the gag over his mouth quickly and tied it.  
  
`It would not have been so bad if the injury hadn't tried to heal itself around the arrow,' Aragorn told Legolas sharply.  
  
Fury was souring through the humiliated and pain-ridden elf. He fought desperately to get free, hitting Aragorn hard with his hands and nails as best he could, considering he was facing the ground.  
  
Aragorn finally grabbed the slender hands that were scratching up his arms and face. He bound them above the blond elf's head in the rope he'd brought, and heard Legolas cursing at him in Elvish again through the gag.  
  
Legolas finally kicked at Aragorn some more, knowing it was in vain but pride forced him to continue the struggles. The human merely bound his feet together as well.  
  
Aragorn sighed in relief. He finally began to treat the arrow wound, placing aloe and other herbs on it to ensure that no infection set in. The Ranger then bandaged it carefully, before he took the time to touch the soft hair of the elf underneath him.  
  
Legolas was seized with desire when Aragorn stroked his hair. Then he despised himself for it. The human had just kidnapped him and carried him away like a prisoner.  
  
Aragorn gently pulled the elf into his lap with his hands and turned Legolas to face him. He pulled off the gag and pressed his lips to the elf's soft ones.  
  
Legolas returned the passionate kiss immediately, and attempted to bring his hands up to touch Aragorn's face. But they were still bound together and Legolas frowned at the human he held him. `Do not try that again, Aragorn, or I shall return the favor in kind,' the elf said in a serious voice.  
  
`Will you never learn that sometimes you must submit, Legolas?' Aragorn whispered. `It is not always a bad thing to surrender control to another. Does your back not feel better?'  
  
`It does,' Legolas admitted.  
  
Aragorn smiled in triumph, as he brought a hand up to the elf's face. He caressed it gently, his calluses rather soothing on Legolas's bare skin, as he moved his hands down to the elf's smooth chest.  
  
`Untie me, Aragorn,' Legolas muttered, even though he was distracted by the human's touch. Warmth was spreading through the elf, fighting with his anger.  
  
Aragorn drew his sword and slit the ropes binding the elf. Legolas surprised him by suddenly grabbing his wrists and holding them prisoner. The blond archer kissed Aragorn hard, fueling it with need and desire.  
  
`So you want to be in control,' Aragorn teased. `Admit it, Legolas. You did not want to fight me,' he whispered seductively. He brought his lips up to Legolas's ear and trailed his tongue down it. He then began to nip at Legolas's soft throat gently.  
  
Legolas moaned in pleasure. `No... I didn't,' he confessed. Legolas shivered, and put a stop to the nipping by kissing Aragorn again, and slipping his tongue into the man's open mouth.  
  
Aragorn groaned softly, before putting his tongue in the warmth of Legolas's sweet, perfect mouth. Their mouths grew swollen as the kisses came and went, never certain  
  
quite where one ended and another began.  
  
"Legolas!" Boromir called loudly, and the two who were alone in the clearing froze suddenly.  
  
Frodo shouted, "Aragorn! It's time to get moving again!"  
  
Aragorn and Legolas simultaneously cursed in Elvish. They separated slowly, and stood. Both were breathing hard, with flushed faces, as they stood.  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn. `We'll have to wait until later,' he breathed. `Although they are all going to wonder what happened to my shirt.'  
  
Aragorn grinned. `Tell them the truth.'  
  
Legolas frowned at him. `We agreed not to tell them. I'll just say that you cut my shirt apart when you were trying to bandage my wound.'  
  
`As you wish,' Aragorn said. The two returned to the camp silently together.  
  
Legolas put his spare shirt on, and no-one questioned him about it. They'd all heard the sounds of the fight, and figured that the elf really must not like treated like a child. But Boromir had told the others what had happened, save for Sam and Frodo. The two Hobbits had already known.  
  
The group set out walking again, and Legolas insisted on taking his turn at carrying Merry and Pippin. And if it hurt him, the elf was proud enough to hide it.  
  
Aragorn thought that some things never changed, and he grinned as he watched the stubborn elf. Soon, he thought, Legolas would have to learn that Aragorn was equally as stubborn.  
  
To be continued 


	5. Dominance

Note: These are not my characters! Enjoy! Slash between A/L! If you want another chapter, tell me in reviews. Elvish speech is in `'. Takes place in `Lorien a few days later.  
  
Dominance  
  
Aragorn had his hands on his hips, as he sought for Legolas. The fleet elf was late in meeting him by a little over an hour now. The human was trying to hide his concern by concentrating on his anger.  
  
Legolas had been on his way to meet Aragorn, but something unexpected had happened. Merry and Pippin had decided to drink Elven wine before climbing a tree, and the two were now stuck up there. They were so far up that no-one had seen them, save for Legolas.  
  
The blond archer had been traveling through the trees when he'd heard the two Hobbits crying out for help. He'd searched for them, and had found them trapped at the top of the tallest tree. Being the kind-hearted elf he was, Legolas put aside his impatience for his rendezvous with Aragorn to assist Pippin and Merry. He was carrying Merry down on his back, which was now all but healed.  
  
Aragorn happened to be under the tree when a slight shoe fell and struck him in the face. He picked it up off the ground, frowning. The human looked up and saw Legolas climbing down the tree with Merry clinging to him tightly enough so that the elf could not breathe.  
  
Legolas sprang lightly to the ground as soon as he was low enough. He knelt down, and Merry climbed off his back. The elf then saw Aragorn frowning at him, but Legolas paid him no mind right now. Pippin still needed his help. He leapt back into the tree, much to Aragorn's surprise, and made his way up nimbly, as agile as only an elf could be.  
  
Aragorn wondered what Legolas was doing, until he saw Pippin climb onto the elf's back and get carried down as well.  
  
"Hand him down, Legolas," Aragorn said. He opened his arms up.  
  
The blond elf gently tossed the Hobbit into the human's waiting arms. "Catch!"  
  
Aragorn caught Pippin and set him on the ground.  
  
"Thanks, Legolas," the two Hobbits murmured gratefully, before they ran off.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other silently for a few moments.  
  
`You were supposed to meet me an hour ago, Legolas,' Aragorn said in Elvish, a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
Legolas frowned. `Should I have left our little friends in the tree, then, where they probably would have fallen out to their deaths?' he asked pointedly.  
  
Aragorn flinched. `No,' he conceded. `But you did promise.'  
  
`Sometimes promises have to be broken, Aragorn, for a greater purpose.' Legolas gracefully jumped out of the tree and landed next to Aragorn. He looked at the human. `Now, shall we continue this conversation or return to where I was supposed to meet you?'  
  
Aragorn voted to return to the secluded meeting place, so the two walked there silently.  
  
It was a small clearing, on the far reaches of the borders of `Lorien. A small brook bubbled nearby, and there were flowers and fresh green grass there. And thick trees surrounded it, so they would not be disturbed.  
  
Once there, the two turned to each other silently.  
  
Legolas said earnestly, `I didn't mean to break my promise, Aragorn. But I couldn't just walk away when they needed me.'  
  
"I... I understand, Legolas. I just wondering were you where,' Aragorn said, before placing his arms around the elf's slender waist and pulling him close.  
  
Legolas caught his breath in anticipation, as Aragorn titled his head down and kissed him, gently at first. Familiar heat soured through both, as the kiss turned hard and deeper.  
  
`Mmmm...' Aragorn groaned, as he nibbled gently on the tip of Legolas's right ear.  
  
A quiver went through the elf, as Legolas pushed his tongue into the human's willing mouth. He brought his hands up and cupped Aragorn's face, before looping his slender arms around the human's neck.  
  
Aragorn swore softly. Who was supposed to be in control here? Him or Legolas? The human honestly didn't know.  
  
Legolas drew back slightly and smirked a little at the confused human. `Too much for you?' he teased. A twinkle shone in his green eyes.  
  
Aragorn lashed out with his foot in answer and tripped the elf, who let himself fall to the ground. Legolas was just biding his time before he took control.  
  
Aragorn maneuvered himself onto Legolas and began to remove the shirt and tunic from the elf beneath him. Legolas tugged off Aragorn's as well, and went to work, turning the tables onto the human above as he pinned Aragorn down.  
  
His nimble fingers teased and tormented Aragorn, skillfully tracing over each part of the human as if Legolas was trying to memorize every detail.  
  
`God, Legolas...' Aragorn moaned. A low, seductive chuckle was his only answer, as the fingers sent him into ecstasy.  
  
It was too much for the human. He promptly reversed their positions.  
  
Legolas teased, `Can you do better?'  
  
Aragorn met the challenge eagerly with his rough yet gentle hands, and soon had Legolas thrashing and whimpering beneath him.  
  
`What say you now, proud one?' Aragorn said slyly.  
  
Legolas was breathing hard and shuddering slightly. `Men learn much quicker than I would have imagined,' the Elven prince said in wonder. `But they also lack the stamina pf elves.'  
  
It was another challenge, the human thought. `I'm just getting started,' Aragorn whispered. He removed the elf's leggings, as Legolas tackled his.  
  
The two struggled together numerous times for control and dominance. Strangled, muffled cries erupted from both Man and elf. Finally, both were panting and weary as they gazed at each other. Sweat covered both, and their faces were flushed with passion and contentment.  
  
Legolas lay beneath Aragorn. `I don't know who won this time,' he breathed softly.  
  
`I think I did,' Aragorn murmured.  
  
Legolas frowned at him. `Then I shall fix that.' He lifted his arms, but Aragorn caught his wrists, and claimed the elf's delicate lips.  
  
Legolas moaned and responded eagerly, before letting out a sigh. `I'm too weary for more, Aragorn,' he whispered. `And I take back what I said. Humans do have more stamina than I thought.'  
  
It was Aragorn's turn to chuckle, as he cupped the delicate face of the elf under him. `Do not put me in the same category as other humans, elf. I do have some Elven blood.'  
  
`I see,' Legolas teased. `But I will torment you next time,' the elf vowed.  
  
`We shall see,' Aragorn whispered in the elf's ears.  
  
Legolas smiled at the challenge.  
  
To be continued 


	6. The Fires Of Desire

Note: None of these are my characters. This fic contains slash between Aragorn and Legolas! Elvish speech is in `'. This is an alteration from the book; Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas did not immediately set out to rescue Merry and Pippin, because I decided to make it later in the day, so they camped first, to decide what to do. All other things are mostly the same!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*flinches slightly and reads a quote from a certain reviewer named Undead Lover* `Sick bastard?' Geez, that's harsh...*winces* No name calling, please. I warned that it was A/L slash. Flame me, but don't call me a sick bastard when you read the notes, ok? And you read till chapter 5, so what does that make you?  
  
Everyone else, thanks for your nice reviews. Sorry I kept you waiting with this chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Fires Of Desire  
  
Legolas shifted slightly as he sat on watch. The loss of both Boromir and Gandalf had hurt him more than he cared to admit.  
  
Frodo and Sam were gone, on their way to Mordor alone. Merry and Pippin had been kidnapped by the Orcs, so the three who were left were uncertain as to how they should proceed.  
  
Legolas was torn, for while he did not want to abandon Sam and Frodo, he was grievously worried about Pippin and Merry. Orcs were great at torture, the blond archer knew. But neither did he want to give up on the Ringbearer and his ever faithful Sam.  
  
Legolas sighed, for he was not sure of what to do. If they helped one group of the Hobbits, the other might perish. It was enough that Gandalf and Boromir had died.  
  
A single, silvery tear dripped down Legolas's face, and he wiped it away angrily. Tears would do no good right now. They would not save any of the little ones.  
  
But try as he might, the Prince of Mirkwood could not decide. He could not choose between friends. And another tear ran down the elf's face. When Aragorn questioned them on what to do tomorrow, Legolas would have no answer for him.  
  
The elf finally stood and notched an arrow in his bow, intending to do some target practice, for he was troubled. He took careful aim at an already dead tree and began practicing, keeping most of his senses tuned to any signs of an approach from the Orcs.  
  
Aragorn awoke when he heard the sounds of arrows striking something near. He sat up silently, and gripped Anduril's hilt. But there were no foes nearby that he saw. Aragorn then turned to look for his lover, who was supposed to be on watch. Then the human saw him.  
  
Legolas stood with his back to Aragorn, and sent another arrow into the rotting tree. His long blond hair shone like spun gold, as he set up another arrow. A look of concentration was on his face, as he let the next arrow fly.  
  
Aragorn stood, oblivious to Gimli's snoring, and made his way over to Legolas silently.  
  
The elf whirled, and instantly had an arrow pointed at his lover. He lowered his bow when he saw that it was Aragorn.  
  
`Did I wake you?' he questioned in Elvish.  
  
Aragorn nodded, his expression foreboding.  
  
`Forgive me,' Legolas said. `I was restless and wanted to clear my thoughts.'  
  
Aragorn saw a tiny tear-streak on the elf's face, and moved to wipe it away with his hand. Legolas jumped a little at the touch, as Aragorn's thumb brushed away the remainder of the tear.  
  
Aragorn inquired, `Why are you so nervous, Legolas?'  
  
Legolas licked his lips before speaking. `I... I do not know what we should tomorrow. You said you would ask both myself and Gimli for our opinions. But I am uncertain. I do not wish to abandon any of the little ones, and fear that choosing one may send the others to their doom.'  
  
Aragorn let out a soft sigh, before he cupped Legolas's face in his hands. `I did not say it would be easy, Legolas, to choose one over the other. And I must confess something to you. I saw Frodo before he left, and I let him go.'  
  
`Why?' Legolas gasped. `It could have prevented us from having to pursue both him and Sam. We would be free to rescue Merry and Pippin.'  
  
`I had to let him go, Legolas. The Ring had corrupted Boromir, to the point where he tried to take it from Frodo by force. Frodo was afraid that we would all turn against him eventually, and was afraid of me as well. He must destroy the Ring on his own, with Sam's aid,' Aragorn said quietly. `But I would have gone with him the whole way. He offered me the Ring, and I was able to refuse it, which Boromir could not.'  
  
Legolas was stunned. `You could refuse the call of the Ring?' The elf looked away, as a thought occurred to him. `I do not know if I could have let Frodo go, Aragorn. Or resisted the Ring.'  
  
The elf was being honest, the human saw. Aragorn forced Legolas to look at him. `You are stronger than you believe, Legolas. I believe you could have resisted.'  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn, trying to hide the desire that was building up inside of him. `Thank you for that,' he whispered, trying very hard not to stare at Aragorn's lips.  
  
The human could hear the change in Legolas's breathing as it become shaky. Aragorn's rough hands titled the flawless face towards him, as he kissed the elf sweetly.  
  
Legolas responded urgently, needing to forget everything else but right here and now. He dropped his bow and arrows, as his hands reached behind Aragorn and pulled him closer. At the same time, the experienced elf slipped his tongue into the human's open mouth.  
  
Aragorn groaned softly, as he sucked on the sweet taste of Legolas, before pushing his own tongue into the softer mouth of the elf. His hands traveled downwards, as he lifted up Legolas's tunic and shirt, preparing to remove them.  
  
Legolas tugged on Aragorn's shirt and broke the kiss long enough to remove it. Aragorn took advantage of the break to pull Legolas's off as well.  
  
The elf was in complete control, as he maneuvered Aragorn onto the ground and straddled him.  
  
`I told you I'd take control this time,' Legolas said, mischief in his eyes, as he set the human beneath him gasping with his soft, skillful hands, which had found their way into Aragorn's breeches.  
  
`Legolas...' Aragorn moaned, glad now that Gimli slept like the dead, as he reached for the smaller elf.  
  
Legolas tsked at him with a finger. `My control,' he said again. The elf did not cease until he had Aragorn panting beneath him, spent and satisfied. Legolas smiled at his lover, propping his face on his chins. The elf was slightly amused. `Shall I relinquish control now, or continue? I believe you begged this time?' Challenge was in green eyes.  
  
Aragorn growled and swiftly pinned the willing elf down. His hands, while not as soft as Legolas's, had a potent magic of their own as he went to work.  
  
First, Aragorn nipped gently at Legolas's ear, and traced it with his tongue. He moved down slowly, tracing every feature with his tongue, as Legolas moaned softly. Aragorn eased his hands into Legolas's leggings and stroked his inner thighs deliberately. Legolas gasped hoarsely, as Aragorn began to torment him and refused to stop, bringing the elf close to fulfillment, but always pulling back and working him back up to it.  
  
`Beg,' Aragorn whispered seductively.. `You made me beg for you, my beautiful one...'  
  
Legolas froze at those words. He's starting to call me his, the blond elf realized. And while that partly thrilled him, it also scared him. It would make it just that much harder for him when Aragorn went back to Arwen.  
  
Aragorn felt Legolas stiffen a bit, and peered down at him. `What's wrong, Legolas?' he questioned, as he, too, became motionless.  
  
Legolas struggled a little under Aragorn, who refused to budge. `You called me yours,' the elf said neutrally, hiding the pain in his eyes.  
  
`So I did,' Aragorn said. `Why should that trouble you?'  
  
`You forget, son of Arathorn. No emotional attachments,' Legolas said resentfully, hiding the resentment behind a facade of coldness. `Or have you forgotten Arwen?'  
  
Aragorn was stunned at those words. He hadn't thought of Arwen in moons, which made him feel guilty. And Legolas seemed to not love him anymore, judging by the way he kept trying to squirm free. It saddened the human to think it might be so, for he had come to love Legolas, only to have the one he now loved out of love with him.  
  
`Let me up, Strider,' Legolas said, refusing to say Aragorn.  
  
`Why are you acting like this?' Aragorn demanded harshly, anger and hurt fueling his actions, as he pressed his lips against Legolas's hard.  
  
Legolas shoved at Aragorn furiously, but the equally strong human grabbed his wrists. `I'm warning you, son of Arathorn. Let me go!' Legolas shouted, as he lashed out with his feet. Part of his reaction was because his body had responded to the kiss. It was hard to try to break free when your body desired to be touched. And secretly, Legolas did not want to break free, but his pride was demanding it. So the elf was torn in two; between desire and pride.  
  
The fact that Legolas's body reacted to his touch pleased Aragorn greatly, as his hands still held the slender wrists.  
  
Gimli heard Legolas shout, and jerked awake. The dwarf grabbed his axe, and went searching for the elf. He completely misunderstood what he found.  
  
Gimli saw a struggling and angry Legolas trying to break free of the man who held him to the ground, holding his wrists. The elf's shirt was on the ground, as were his weapons. The dwarf heard Aragorn ask Legolas something sharply. The elf snapped out, "No! Now get off of me!" Aragorn refused to let go until Legolas told him what was making him so upset, so Gimli immediately jumped to a conclusion, which happened to be wrong.  
  
He touched the blade of his axe to the back of the man he'd believed to be noble and trustworthy. "Off him, disgraced son of Arathorn."  
  
Legolas froze and stopped trying to break free of Aragorn's grip. "Gimli," he gasped, as the elf finally jerked his wrists free from Aragorn's suddenly slack grip. Desire was forgotten momentarily, as the blond archer saw the look of anger in the dwarf's eyes. "It's not what you think," Legolas said quickly. He pushed at Aragorn again, and the human climbed off the elf.  
  
Gimli had removed the axe-blade long enough for Aragorn to remove himself from Legolas's body. "You don't have to explain anything to me, Legolas. It was fairly obvious what was going on," Gimli said, scowling at Aragorn. "But I would have thought better of you."  
  
"Gimli, I wasn't-" Aragorn started to say, as he stepped towards Legolas.  
  
"Save it," Gimli snapped. He blocked the movement towards Legolas with his axe. "I saw it with my own two eyes." His eyes traveled to Legolas, who was motionless. Gimli mistook it for shock, and glared at Aragorn again.  
  
Legolas said, "He wasn't hurting me, Gimli." The elf averted his eyes, because of the inner pain that he felt. Legolas grabbed his shirt and tunic, as well as his weapons. His face was unreadable to Aragorn.  
  
Gimli spoke to Legolas far more gently. "Don't hide what he was trying to do, elf. Not even dwarves believe that elves deserve that."  
  
"I speak truthfully, Gimli. Aragorn would never try that on me," Legolas said quietly.  
  
The dwarf patted the elf on the arm, taking Legolas's uncharacteristic behaviour as a reaction to what Gimli believed had almost happened.  
  
Aragorn could see that Gimli did not believe Legolas. He tried again to reach his upset lover, but the dwarf brandished his axe again as a warning.  
  
"Let's all go back to camp," Legolas murmured. He closed his eyes for a short time, before re-opening them.  
  
Aragorn was angry to see that Legolas had slipped his calm and stoic mask into place. He decided to confront the elf later, when Gimli was not around.  
  
Gimli was determined to keep Aragorn from taking advantage of admittedly beautiful elf, who was seemingly unaware of his prettiness.  
  
Legolas could see that Aragorn was furious, as the three walked back to camp. Gimli made certain to keep the human away from Legolas, which was a small blessing. The elf did not want to speak to his now ex-lover, judging from the way that Aragorn was looking at him.  
  
Legolas moved his bed when they reached the camp, to the opposite side of the fire, far enough away so that anything he said or did could not be easily heard. His bed had been next to Aragorn's, but the elf decided not to chance it, so he had changed sleeping places.  
  
It was Gimli's turn to take watch, and he did it grimly, giving Aragorn a pointed look, as the two watched Legolas climb into his bed and seemingly fall asleep.  
  
Aragorn did the same, but could not fall asleep. He kept glancing over at Legolas, just as Gimli kept glaring at him.  
  
"I wouldn't do that to him," Aragorn said quietly to the dwarf.  
  
Gimli cocked an eyebrow at the human. "Then what were you doing?"  
  
Aragorn said nothing, for Legolas had wanted to keep their relationship a secret.  
  
His silence condemned him in Gimli's eyes.  
  
And on the other side of the camp, very faint moans were sounding as Legolas struggled to control his desire. His had gone unfulfilled, and it was much worse than it had been after the night in the cavern. The elf's face was flushed slightly, as he tossed and turned in sleep. Need, desire, and anger shone in his eyes even as he slept fitfully. Whimpers of Aragorn's name soon took the place of the moans.  
  
To be continued 


	7. Secret Needs

Note: None of these are my characters. This fic contains slash between Aragorn and Legolas! Elvish speech is in ''. Takes place the morning after the last chapter, and they decided to go after Merry and Pippin.

Secret Needs

Legolas swayed slightly, as he struggled to keep up with Gimli and Aragorn. The elf was sweating, and his face was slightly flushed as he became even further behind the two he followed. Sweat trickled down his forehead, as Legolas breathed hard.

He froze for a few moments when his vision blurred slightly. A faint moan came out of his lips, before he shook his head and continued along behind the others. When they turned back to look at him, Legolas did his best to appear as calm and stoic on the outside as he always did.

But on the inside, he was on fire. It was a combination of Legolas's hidden desire and his grief. Aragorn would not turn to him again for comfort, and Gimli still believed that the heir of Isildur had tried to assault him. It didn't matter how many times that Legolas denied it; the stubborn dwarf still believed what he had seen.

As a result, Legolas was now running a slight fever, which he hid very well, or so he believed. Another dizzy spell came over him, and the blond archer was forced to stop walking again and place his hand on his forehead.

Aragorn looked back and stopped walking when he saw Legolas was motionless. The elf stood there, looking most unwell. His face was red, but when Legolas saw Aragorn looking at him, he immediately began walking again and hid his pain.

Gimli turned as well, and concern came into his eyes as he saw the unstable movements of the elf.

Legolas marched straight past the others, acting like nothing was wrong, as they watched him.

"What ails you?" Gimli questioned, as he followed behind Legolas, shooting a warning glance at Aragorn not to approach the elf.

"I… Tis nothing, Gimli. Do not worry, for little can kill an elf," Legolas said reassuringly.

Nothing except for grief, the blond elf silently thought.

The whole fight with Aragorn and Gimli had Legolas so troubled that the elf couldn't even eat. And Legolas missed Aragorn so much that it hurt him terribly. They hadn't said a word to each other since Gimli had found them.

Aragorn ignored the warning look that Gimli sent him, and sprinted to where he was in front of the flushed elf.

'Something is wrong with you, Legolas. Make it easy on yourself and say what it is,' Aragorn said firmly in Elvish.

Legolas glared at Aragorn. 'So now you speak, only to threaten me?' he challenged. His swift hands brought his bow and an arrow up immediately.

Aragorn was taken aback by Legolas's response. The fire in the emerald eyes of the elf reminded the human of the last time Legolas had been acting like this. Lust had fueled it then, so Aragorn realized quickly that he must be feeling the same effects again.

Gimli brandished his axe as he looked at Aragorn. "I suggest you step away from him," the dwarf said warningly. "It seems that Legolas does not wish to speak to you."

Aragorn rolled his eyes slightly. "If I was going to hurt him, Gimli, I could have done so already."

Another moan escaped from Legolas, distracting both human and dwarf.

Aragorn's grey eyes met Legolas's green ones. Pain, confusion, anger, and desire swirled in them, before the elf suddenly collapsed.

Aragorn immediately caught him, and pressed a hand to Legolas's face. It was hot to the touch, which the human had expected. Gimli growled low in his throat, and Aragorn sent him an icy glare. He'd had enough of trying to convince the dwarf that he had not attacked Legolas. Aragorn lowered the weak elf to the ground, and removed his pack, and searched for a particular herb.

Legolas awoke quickly, however, and tried to get up. Aragorn pushed him back down with one hand, and cursed in Elvish when he realized that he was out of Lyra, the best herb for fevers.

"Gimli, do you know what Lyra looks like?" Aragorn questioned, as he poured some water onto a cloth and placed it on Legolas's forehead.

"I'm fine," Legolas snapped. 'Let me up, Aragorn!' The elf glared at the human, who shook his head. Aragorn firmly held him down with his hands.

Gimli nodded slowly. "Aye."

"Please find some while I restrain Legolas from running away. He's in no frame of mind to run into Orcs right now," Aragorn told the dwarf.

Gimli frowned. "Why don't I restrain him and you find the herb?" He still didn't want to leave Aragorn alone with Legolas, especially when the elf couldn't defend himself.

Aragorn looked squarely at Gimli. "Dwarves are strong, but a feverish elf is much stronger. I am barely holding him down myself," the human pointed out.

"You try anything and I'll…" Gimli brandished his axe meaningfully, before reluctantly leaving to find the herb.

Aragorn let out a sigh of relief, and turned back to the cursing elf that he had pinned to the ground with his arms.

'Let go! It hurts worse!' Legolas muttered, trying to break free.

Aragorn purposefully brought his face close to Legolas's, and his warm breath brushed the elf's lips.

Legolas whimpered and kissed the lips that were right above his. A hard kiss that fueled passion and lust together, as Aragorn responded, equally intense, much to the elf's surprise.

Legolas turned his head aside and broke the kiss. 'No,' he said miserably. 'You don't like me- you like Arwen.' In his fever, Legolas did not realize what he was saying.

That came as a shock to Aragorn. 'I like you both,' he whispered, touching Legolas's warm face.

'You'll be with her when this is over… and I'll be dead,' Legolas said feverishly.

Aragorn could say nothing to that. But horror filled him at the thought of Legolas dying on him. 'Why will you be dead?' he questioned, taking advantage of Legolas's weakness, for he knew that he might be able to get an answer out of the elf now for his behaviour last night.

Legolas moaned, "You don't love me… you love her… and I love you…"

Gimli returned just in time to hear Legolas say those words. He nearly dropped the herbs he held, but managed to hold onto them. The dwarf brought them over to Aragorn, who relinquished his hold on Legolas.

Aragorn split the herbs and prepared them, as the dwarf stared at him.

"Did I just hear him say that he loves you?" Gimli questioned sharply.

"He's feverish, son of Gloin. Legolas doesn't know what he's saying," Aragorn lied, equally sharp. But deep inside, he knew the elf had meant it.

Legolas became depressed when he heard Aragorn say that, for he believed that the human meant it.

Gimli looked suspicious but said nothing. But it made a lot more sense than Aragorn suddenly attacking Legolas, the dwarf thought to himself.

Aragorn began applying the medicine, putting some of it into Legolas's mouth, before gently applying it to the elf's face. He was unaware of just how much a single touch from him hurt the elf.

Legolas's needs were only getting worse, as his fever crept higher.

To be continued


	8. Restraint

Note: None of these are my characters. This fic contains slash between Aragorn and Legolas! Elvish speech is in ''. Takes place a few hours after the last chapter.

Restraint

Legolas was very ill, now. He refused to talk to Aragorn, and that had only brought him more grief. His fever had spiked again, but if Aragorn and Gimli both had not threatened to tie him down, the feverish elf would have insisted that they keep searching for Merry and Pippin.

Aragorn was seriously worried, now. He knew that grief could kill elves. But Legolas wouldn't say a single word to him anymore. He knelt beside the elf had changed the cool cloth on his forehead to a fresh one.

Gimli watched the two of them silently. He was beginning to suspect there was something between the two he gazed at. Ever since Aragorn had said that Legolas didn't know what he was saying, when Legolas had said that he loved him, the elf had not even looked at the human. Except to scowl at him.

Legolas turned his face away from Aragorn, who sighed. The human was trying to give him fresh Lyra, as well as some broth and water.

'Must you be so stubborn, Legolas? I do not wish to force you to turn back this way so I can treat you, but I will if I must,' he said quietly in Elvish.

Silence was the only answer he got.

Aragorn reached out with an empty hand and gripped the elf's flushed face. He forced Legolas to look at him.

Legolas closed his eyes stubbornly.

Aragorn had had about enough of this. He splashed water from his water bag onto the elf's face.

'Hey!' Legolas choked out, glaring at Aragorn. He opened his eyes, scowling.

Aragorn was pleased with himself now. 'At least I know you're still alive, now,' he said pointedly.

Legolas was furious. He grabbed Aragorn's arms and yanked him down. His body betrayed him, as Legolas hissed, 'Don't you dare do that again, Estel.'

Gimli froze. Legolas sounded really angry. He glanced over and was not entirely surprised at what he saw. Aragorn was draped halfway across Legolas, as the elf glared at him.

Aragorn could see it in the angry green eyes of the elf who glared at him. 

Lust… Desire… Anger…Love…

Legolas couldn't resist and pulled Aragorn close. He kissed him urgently, needing the physical contact as much as medicine. He moaned softly, bringing his hands up to Aragorn's face.

Aragorn was surprised when the elf kissed him suddenly. But he warmed up to it rather quickly, cupping the smooth, warm face of the blond archer. Legolas gave him another staggering kiss, which sent Aragorn's emotions on fire as well.

Gimli averted his gaze, before standing and quickly going… elsewhere. His suspicions had been confirmed, now. **Something** was definitely between the elf and the human. It looked like he would have to apologize to Aragorn, Gimli thought. And the elf, too, for Legolas had insisted that Aragorn had done nothing to him against his will.

Aragorn caught the elf's wrists in his hands.

Legolas moaned again. 'This is wrong…'

'Why do you say that?' Aragorn questioned, as he adjusted his grip, so that he now had two slender wrists in one hands. He gently traced the face of the elf partly beneath him.

'You don't love me…' Legolas's body was giving him away again, as he squirmed under Aragorn's touch.

Aragorn replied honestly, 'I care about you, as I care for Arwen.'

Legolas flinched at the mention of Arwen. 'And your vows…'

Aragorn kissed Legolas, silencing his protests. 

A whimper came from the elf. 'Aragorn, don't,' he whispered. 'I can't… control…'

Aragorn purposefully slid his hands under the shirt that the elf wore, as he nipped at a pointed ear. 'Don't fight it, **my** Legolas. Let it out.' A tongue flicked the point of the ear.

It was an agony of bliss for Legolas. He reached for Aragorn, but his quickly receding fever was impairing him slightly. Aragorn removed his hands long enough to take off his shirt and cloak, as well as the elf's.

Legolas protested with his eyes, before Aragorn's body covered his again. All the way, this time.

The kisses began again, gentle at first, but growing harder with desire as each came and went.

Legolas was in a swirl of fiery emotions, as Aragorn tormented him, before he slipped a single hand inside of the leggings that the blond Elven Prince wore.

A hoarse gasp sounded before the leggings were removed. Aragorn then took off his own.

Legolas attempted to wrest control again, and the ailing elf managed to gain it. He forgot everything save for this, right now. Nimble fingers soon had Aragorn aflame with desire as well, but the human pinned the straining elf down, who was uttering soft cries.

Aragorn went to work, thinking only of what Legolas needed but would not ask for. His own desires were forgotten, as the human concentrated on his lover. Nothing mattered right now, except for this.

Man and Elf fit together perfectly, as they reached ecstasy together, and began again. They panted hard, as their emotions swirled even more.

Legolas took control again the second time, trying to be gentle, until Aragorn changed that.

'Let it out, Legolas, for I can see that you want to,' the human whispered. 'I can handle it.'

Legolas was uncertain of that, but his need outweighed his uncertainty. That, and Aragorn's cries of pleasure sent Legolas over the edge. So he began torturing the human a bit roughly, nipping a bit sharply here and there.

Aragorn winced slightly, but found it very erotic, as Legolas pleasured him. The human was envious of all who had shared this experience before he had. The Elven prince was a masterful lover, who had incredible stamina.

Aragorn removed the elf's control after Legolas finished, taking the slender wrists in one hand again. Exquisite torture began on the fine, Elven body with the other hand.

Legolas whimpered again, weakly trying to break free. But he really didn't want to, as Aragorn's rough hand traveled his entire body, before turning him over.

Their cries of pleasure shattered the silence around them.

Gimli heard them, as he sat beside the nearby lake. The dwarf figured that they were done, now, so he headed back to the camp.

There, he saw an incredible sight. 

Aragorn and Legolas were still going at it.

The dwarf watched for a few moments, as the two would take turns teasing each other with skillful hands, before fulfilling what they started.

Legolas lay panting in Aragorn's arms, his energy spent, as he turned towards Aragorn. The human was breathing hard as well, and bestowed a gentle kiss on the lips of his lover.

No words were said now, for it would have shattered the spell that was over them now. Contentment and love. But words would eventually have to be spoken, and someone would get hurt.

Legolas fell asleep, pressed against Aragorn, who stroked the blond hair off of the elf's face. He then touched the smooth face and was relieved to see that it was much cooler now. After grabbing their cloaks and draping them over himself and Legolas, Aragorn fell asleep as well, too weary to care who came across them. As he drifted off to sleep, Aragorn's last thought was of how right it felt for Legolas to be in his arms.

A funny feeling came over Gimli as he watched the two come together and finally collapse into sleep. 

The dwarf would never admit it, but he had been aroused by the tenderness of what he had just witnessed.

To be continued


	9. Shattered Hope

Note: None of these are my characters. This fic contains slash between Aragorn and Legolas! Elvish speech is in ''. Takes place a few hours after the last chapter. The song 'All Or Nothing' is not mine. I changed a few words in it to make it fit.

Shattered Hope

Legolas weakly stirred in Aragorn's arms, as the human held him tightly. The Elf could not say that he regretted their… agreement. But Legolas knew that he would lose Aragorn. The human had made a promise to Arwen.

A love could never exist between himself and Aragorn. Grief washed through the beautiful elf, as he gently touched the face of the one he loved. Legolas would lose him, and the elf knew it. A silver dripped down his face.

But he would die from grief, Legolas knew. It would be better to break it off now, before it was too late. The blond archer froze when Aragorn said Arwen's name, and then his own. She would always come first, Legolas thought. The elf sat up and dressed, not noticing that Aragorn awoke when he had moved.

Aragorn watched Legolas. A grimness was on the Elven face now, and his eyes looked impassive. The human sighed inwardly, for he knew that Legolas was thinking of Arwen.

*******************************************

I know when she's been on your mind  
That distant look is in your eyes  
I thought with time you'd realize its over, over  
It's not the way I chose to live  
And something somewhere has got to give  
As sharing this relationship gets older, older

*******************************************

Aragorn felt guilty because he did not feel remorse over what he had done with Legolas. That should have told him something. Legolas was starting to take Arwen's place in his heart, Aragorn knew. He closed his eyes as Legolas turned back to look at him.

Legolas caressed Aragorn's face once more, before he collected his weapons and stood. Was it too much for him to want Aragorn to love him the way he loved the human, Legolas wondered.

********************************************  
You know I'm right for you  
But how can I fight someone  
Who isn't even there  
I've had the rest of you know  
I want the best of you  
I don't care if that's not fair  
*********************************************

Legolas's heart couldn't take it anymore. Yes, he had Aragorn's lust and the human's body. But it wasn't enough for him anymore. His grief was choking him, as a few more tears dripped down his face.

And what would Aragorn say to him when it was over and he returned to Arwen? Could anything he might say ease the pain in Legolas's heart? Only three words could do that, and Legolas was certain he would never hear them.

**********************************************  
* Cause I want it all or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom its now or never  
Is it all or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends with a simple  
Telephone call  
You'll leave me here with nothing at all  
***********************************************

Aragorn opened his eyes and glanced at Legolas again. The agony on the Elven face struck Aragorn directly in the heart. Grief was in those beautiful green eyes…which had silver drops running out of them. And the human was distraught, for he knew that Legolas cried because of him.

Legolas closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Aragorn played hot and cold with him. True, he had been much more considerate after what he had done in the cavern. Sometimes he acted like he cared, and other times he did not. Legolas remembered when Aragorn had called him 'his'. The human had partly broken the promise: no emotional attachments. And his promises to Arwen.

***********************************************  
There are times it seems to me  
I'm sharing you with memories  
I feel it in my heart but I don't show it show it  
And then there's times you look at me  
As though I'm all that you can see  
Those times I don't believe its right  
I know it know it  
Don't make me promises  
Baby you never did know how to keep them well  
I've had the rest of you  
Now I want the best of you  
Its time to show and tell  
(Repeat *)  
***********************************************  
  


Aragorn shifted, and Legolas turned to look at him.

'Isn't there something that we could share?' Legolas whispered softly, a wistful note in his voice. 'Just the two of us?' He didn't expect an answer, for he believed that Aragorn was still asleep.

*************************************************

Cause you and I  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room  
No look inside for me in your life  
Cause I want it all or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall its now or never  
**************************************************

Aragorn was stunned at the soft pleading in Legolas's voice as he spoke. He was in too much shock to say anything.

Legolas then saw that Aragorn's eyes were open. He stood motionless for a few moments, as he looked at the human.

Aragorn's mouth was wide open.

Legolas's shoulders briefly sagged in defeat, before his indifferent mask slipped on. He looked at the human neutrally. 'I will trouble you no more, Aragorn. Do not worry, for I will not easily give into my grief. Focus your thoughts on Arwen, and not on me or my love for you.'

The Elf then turned and walked away silently, after grabbing his pack as well. Legolas went over to the nearby river, and splashed some water on his face.

**************************************************

Is it all or nothing at all  
There's no where left to fall  
When you reach the bottom, its now or never  
Is it all or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all  
With nothing all at, there's nowhere left to run  
When you reach the bottom its now or never  
Is it all or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all ohhhhh

***************************************************

As he watched the elf walk away, Aragorn whispered, 'But I love you, too.' And the knowledge stunned him. If Aragorn had fooled himself into believing that whatever he had shared with Legolas was not a betrayal to Arwen, those words were a definite betrayal.

Legolas cursed himself silently. It's your own fault, he said sternly. You knew that he was with Arwen and you still fell in love with him, knowing that there was no possible way that he could be yours. He angrily wiped his tears away, and grimly focused on the task of rescuing Merry and Pippin.

No longer would Legolas allow his emotions to rule him, now or ever again. For all remaining hope that Aragorn might love him had died when the human had remained silent. Legolas forced himself to harden his heart when he thought of Aragorn.

Gimli entered the camp, having watched them for a while longer. The dwarf was saddened over the tense silence in the camp now. But he said nothing.

The three packed and continued their journey.

On the one attempt that Aragorn made to speak to Legolas, he was given a wary gaze.

'What?' Legolas snapped. His voice then went empty. "What do you want?"

Aragorn winced at the harshness in Legolas's voice. "Nothing," the human said. He sighed and continued walking.

Legolas trailed behind Gimli and Aragorn, to put some distance between himself and the human.

To be continued


	10. Desperate Love

Note: None of these are my characters. This fic contains slash between Aragorn and Legolas! Elvish speech is in ''. Takes place a few days after the last chapter. This is not in LOTR, but I wrote it in. This is my fic, after all.

Desperate Love

Aragorn repeatedly tried to tell himself that he was not in love with Legolas. But every time he told himself that, a mocking voice would answer: "Yes, you are." The object of Aragorn's desire was unaware of his internal conflict, as the Elf trailed behind, as always.

Legolas was doing his best to maintain neutrality towards Aragorn, but it was so hard. He'd never tried to pent up his emotions like this before. He bitterly told himself that he had been foolish to ever get involved with Aragorn.

But the beautiful elf knew that if he had not been with Aragorn, he would have regretted it for the rest of his life. Surely the nights and the times that they'd shared one another was worth the pain that coursed through him now. As long as the grief did not overwhelm him, Legolas would survive.

Gimli walked silently, saying nothing at all. The two with him needed to work out their problems, the dwarf thought. They were so distracted right now that Aragorn and Legolas would probably not even notice if Orcs jumped out in front of them. Gimli glanced over at Aragorn, who seemed to be brooding over something.

Aragorn was trying not to think of how sweet Legolas's lips were, how his soft hair shone in the sunlight, and his youthful, firm body. Yes, the Elf was beautiful and an impressive lover. But even flowers that were beautiful and were soft to touch could be deadly. 

Legolas was uneasy as they reached a darker part of the forest. It was unnaturally silent, which made the Elven Prince wary. A tense expression appeared on his face, and he gripped his bow tighter.

"Do you hear something approaching, Elf?" Gimli questioned, to break the tense silence around them.

"Nay. Something about this forest troubles me, and I do not like it," Legolas answered. "It is too silent, and the woods are far too still."

Aragorn glanced over at the Elf. "You will mention if you hear anything?"

Legolas shot him a condescending look. "As always, son of Arathorn," he muttered. The Elf picked up his pace, until he took the lead. Pretty soon, Gimli and Aragorn were left far behind him.

The Elf froze when he heard high-pitched screeches echoing very close to them. He drew an arrow and glanced around, cocking his head to listen. A Uruk-Hai sprang at him from behind.

The Elf whirled and sent his arrow flying into its throat. He notched a second arrow and killed another Uruk-Hai that appeared from behind the trees.

I knew it, Legolas thought grimly. I knew there was something unnatural in this forest. A massive group of Uruk-Hai was approaching him; the sharp Elven ears heard the sounds. Poor odds…for them.

Aragorn and Gimli heard the screeches as well, and were prepared to defend themselves. 

Anduril gleamed brightly in the human's hands. "Legolas!" he called, hearing the sounds of arrows being fired.

Gimli grumbled, "Stubborn Elf!"

"Go assist him, Gimli," Aragorn told him. "If I go, it will only antagonize him."

"We'll both go," Gimli growled. "I'm not abandoning any more friends."

Aragorn nodded, and the two raced towards where Legolas fought off the Uruk-Hai.

Legolas was using his Elven daggers now, so graceful and deadly as he dodged and sliced his way through the majority of his foes. He slit throats and gave out numerous injuries, without sustaining any wounds.

When Aragorn saw Legolas in action, he froze for a few moments. For one moment it looked like a dance to him; the proud, beautiful Elven Prince unmasked in his glory, as he killed his opponents, using his agility to its fullest. Dark blood was splattered on his Elven face, but it did not make him any less beautiful.

Aragorn then leapt into the battle, with Anduril gutting a Uruk-Hai.

Gimli entered the fray, his axe swinging as it easily tore chunks out of the dark, evil creatures that surrounded the Elf.

Legolas was caught up in the battle, and did not notice when Aragorn and Gimli joined him. He was too focused on defeating the Uruk-Hai.

The Uruk-Hai had their own plans, as they set them in motion. Separating their opponents would be much more easy than taking the three warriors while they were together. They split into smaller groups, heading mainly towards the Elf, for they were bred to loathe the graceful creatures that were twisted into Orcs.

Aragorn was stunned when the Uruk-Hai divided themselves into smaller groups, each heading towards himself, Gimli, and Legolas.

The Elf was driven back, away from the other two. Aragorn was forced towards the left, and Gimli to the right.

"We can't let them divide us!" Aragorn shouted.

Legolas nodded, and Gimli cried an agreement.

The dwarf brandished his axe, and began fighting harder.

Legolas struggled to slay his opponents, but he had the most to deal with. The nimble Elf scrambled backwards and up a tree, using the treetops to make his way over to Gimli, who was cornered. Legolas strung an arrow and shot one of the Uruk-Hai, before he leapt out of the tree, slicing with his daggers as he did so.

Aragorn was surrounded, as he battled long and hard. His attention was not totally on what he was doing, as he glanced over at his companions. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Legolas was all right, before he turned back to his own opponent.

The Uruk-Hai sneered at him, as their swords parried several times.

Aragorn looked back impassively, though his grey eyes counted the number of creatures that seemed to be growing around him.

Legolas was startled when he glanced over at Aragorn and saw that the human was being surrounded. The Elf sprinted over, and ran up the back of one of the Uruk-Hai. He leapt and twisted in the air, landing beside Aragorn.

'Mind if I join you?' Legolas questioned in Elvish.

Aragorn was relieved that Legolas was speaking to him again. 'Not at all,' he replied, as he deflected a sword thrust. The two fought side by side. Each knew what the other would do, for they had fought together many times. The combination of arrows and Anduril proved deadly to many Uruk-Hai, but their numbers were still increasing.

Gimli had defeated his opponents, and searched around for the Elf and Aragorn. He had been driven out of sight of the others, and was trying to make his way back.

Though they fought valiantly, Aragorn and Legolas were getting desperate. More and more Uruk-Hai appeared. Neither knew where they were coming from, but this a hopeless battle, and both knew it. They were nearly spent, and the Uruk-Hai just kept coming. Even as one was killed, three more took its place.

'We can't keep this up,' Legolas gasped. 'And I do not see Gimli. I pray that he is safer that we are.'

'We must keep fighting, Legolas. Merry and Pippin are counting on us. Gimli was probably isolated from us on purpose,' Aragorn said, breathing hard. But he trembled with fatigue, as did the Elf who stood beside him, as always.

Aragorn let out a cry of pain as a blow that he'd been trying to deflect sliced the hand in which he held his sword open. He dropped his sword and inspected the wound quickly. Blood trickled out, but it was not a serious injury. It was more painful than anything.

Legolas whirled to look at Aragorn in concern, and was struck hard from behind. The Elf fell to the ground, as did his bow. His vision was slightly blurry, and the blond archer had used all of his arrows. He clumsily stabbed with one of his daggers, but it was kicked out of his hand. Aragorn sank to his knees, exhausted, and took Legolas in his arms weakly. They would face death together.

Legolas was losing his grip on consciousness. 'I love you, Aragorn,' he whispered, as the Uruk-Hai circled them, and came closer. A pale, trembling hand touched the human's face.

'I know. I love you, too,' Aragorn whispered back. A gentle, wondering smile crossed Legolas's face, before the elf passed out, for the harsh blow had been to his head.

Aragorn looked up as a shadow loomed over them. No fear was in his grey eyes, as he cradled the one that he loved to him. Aragorn was not afraid to die, and he knew that Legolas would felt the same as him, as the limp Elf hung in his arms. Aragorn braced himself for the death blow that was surely coming. Perhaps he and Legolas would find each other after death.

A sneering Uruk-Hai loomed over the fallen Elf and human. Triumph flashed in the evil eyes that gazed over the two on the ground.

It was the last thing that the son of Arathorn saw, before he was struck unconscious as well.

*******************

Sometime Later

*******************

Gimli finally returned to where he had last seen Legolas and Aragorn. A few more of the Uruk-Hai had attacked him, so he had been delayed in returning.

The son of Gloin was stricken when he saw that it was empty. He searched around the bodies frantically, before he saw a sight that brought instant fear into him. The dwarf sank to his knees.

"No," he whispered, as he gazed in horror at the ground before him. It was not the sight of the discarded Elven daggers that disturbed him so. No, it was another sight altogether, as the son of Gloin cursed himself for not returning sooner.

Anduril lay on the ground, with Legolas's bow across it. The Evenstar necklace was laying upon the two weapons, with its chain broken.

To be continued


	11. Captive Hearts

Note: None of these are my characters, as you all know. This fic contains slash between Aragorn and Legolas! Elvish speech is in ''. Takes place around sunset the next day after the last chapter. This does not  follow LOTR, but I added it in. This is my fic, so what I say goes. Violence warning for torture!

Captive Hearts

Aragorn groaned softly, as he opened his eyes. He was tired and in pain, for his head throbbed fiercely. The human soon became aware that he was being carried upside down over a Uruk-Hai's shoulder, with his hands and feet bound. 

Fear course through the heir of Isildur, as he glanced around for Legolas. He finally spotted the Elven Prince, who was also flung over another Uruk-Hai's shoulder. But Aragorn seethed in anger when he saw the fresh blood and bruises on Legolas's face.

The Elf's hands were tied, as were his feet. A blood gag covered his mouth, as he hung limply, not moving at all. Only the slight rise and fall in his slender body told Aragorn that the blond archer was alive. But it was not certain how long that would last, for Orcs were in the group now. Aragorn knew that they must have just awoken. It was a common fact that both Orcs and Uruk-Hai hated Elves with a passion.

Legolas moaned, as he stirred a little. He was finally beginning to wake up again. The Elven Prince had woken up once already, and had nearly escaped. That was why he had been beaten and gagged, for Legolas had tried calling out in Elvish, in case any of his Kin were near. If Aragorn had been awake, the two could have escaped together. But he had not been, and Legolas refused to leave him behind.

He blinked his eyes, and looked around to see if Aragorn was conscious yet. Relief soared through him when he saw that not only was the one he loved awake, but Aragorn was looking directly at him.

Emerald eyes met stormy, grey ones, as the two silently renewed their spoken love in their eyes, while gazing at each other.

The Uruk-Hai who was holding Legolas snarled something in his tongue, and the other Uruk-Hai turned.

The leader of the foul creatures stormed over and looked at the Elf, whose eyes were focused once more.

Legolas did not say anything, and could not, for the gag prevented him from speaking. Aragorn was relieved that Orc blood still covered **his** Elf, for it hid most of the natural beauty that Legolas possessed. If they saw how pretty he was, Aragorn was afraid of what the Uruk-Hai and Orcs would do.

A rough hand struck the Elf, who did not flinch. His eyes stayed locked on Aragorn's, though a second blow landed.

The Uruk-Hai were furious when their Elven prisoner did not cry out in pain, forgetting that even if he had, the gag would prevent them from hearing it.

The Orcs screeched at the Uruk-Hai that only the Halflings were supposed to be kept alive. So why was the Man and Elf not dead?

The leader of the Uruk-Hai snarled that they were his prisoners, and he would do what he willed with them. He grabbed Legolas's blond hair and yanked hard. Strands of the golden locks remained in the twisted hand when the creature let go. He clawed through the hair with his hand, and tore apart the braids in the fine, soft hair.

The pain was enough to make tears come to the emerald-green eyes involuntarily, but Legolas would not give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

The strange group began marching again, the Uruk-Hai darting angry glances at the Elf who did nothing except gaze at his lover.

Anger warred inside of Aragorn, as well as hatred and love. Anger because the Uruk-Hai were hurting Legolas, though the Elf hid it very well, hatred because they were only doing it because Legolas was an Elf, and love for the Elven Prince who had not cried out his pain.

Legolas sent a reassuring message to Aragorn in his green eyes, for he could see the worry in Aragorn's own eyes. The two watched each other, as they were carried upside down for what seemed to be days.

When a break was finally called, Legolas was thrown onto the ground hard, and kicked a few times in the face and ribs.

Aragorn was dumped onto the ground, but not as hard as Legolas had been. The Elf struggled to his knees, and made his way over to the one he loved slowly. Blood flowed from his nose and re-opened split lip.

The human whispered, 'I love you.' 

Legolas nodded, as he sat beside Aragorn and leaned his head on the human's shoulder. He didn't care about his slight fear, and the pain from where he'd been hit. All that matter to him was that Aragorn was here with him.

The two sat together, both tense, yet relaxed as the Orcs and Uruk-Hai did not come near the Elven Prince again. Legolas's head stayed on Aragorn's shoulder, until he fell asleep.

The Uruk-Hai gnawed on some animals that they had killed, while the Orcs feasted on other things. Neither paid much attention to the prisoners, until their appetites were fulfilled, at least for a while.

Aragorn froze when some of the Uruk-Hai came over and roughly grabbed Legolas. They began dragging him over to where the leader of the Uruk-Hai stood waiting.

"Leave him alone!" Aragorn shouted, not caring if they struck him, which they did. The human was held back by another Uruk-Hai, who was more interested in the Elf.

Legolas had awoken the instant he was yanked to his feet and pulled over to where the Uruk-Hai leader stood.

The leader grasped the Elven face in his hands, and slit the gag with his claw, leaving a blood claw mark on the Elf's face.

Legolas knew instantly that this was going to be bad. He mentally braced himself, but could do little to prepare himself physically.

Aragorn was forced to watch as Legolas was kicked to the ground, and the Uruk-Hai took turns striking the Elven Prince.

Legolas closed his eyes as claws ripped his tunic and shirt off, but was relieved when they refrained from doing other things to him.

Aragorn drew in a breath of relief. They were not going to ravage Legolas, which had been his primary concern.

Claws scratched across the beautiful Elven body, from head to lower waist. It burned like fire to the Elf, who bit back a scream that was trying to force its way up. A blow stunned him, and Legolas fought to keep himself conscious.

The Uruk-Hai grunted in pleasure as blood flowed from the cuts that they were making on their Elven prisoner. The Orcs merely watched, pleased at the obvious pain that was running through the Elf.

Aragorn could see that Legolas's courage was starting to falter, as fresh slashes were laid upon previous slices. The leader of the Uruk-Hai was tangling the Elf's hair, using his larger claws to draw blood from Legolas's scalp.

The Elf was breathing in short gasps as the torture continued. He couldn't take much more of this, Legolas knew. His exposed skin felt raw and numb, as the Uruk-Hai turned him over and did the same to his back, clawing and mutilating it.

Aragorn choked back his anger that made him want to do something- anything, rather than be forced to watch and not be able to help.

Legolas couldn't stand it anymore, as he lay face-first on the ground. The slightest touch burned hotter than even the flames of Mordor, or so the Elf thought, as a painful, pleading scream of agony tore out of him. Then Legolas knew no more.

Aragorn felt a tear drip out of his eyes as Legolas cried out, and started to lunge forward.

The Uruk-Hai who was guarding him growled and flung him back where he had been. It then turned its attention back on the Elf who was being tortured.

The leader of the Uruk-Hai was pleased. This Elf had been strong, but it had been broken. And they would break it again, until it might turn into an Orc.

The Uruk-Hai snarled to return the prisoner to his friend, for it would not be much fun if the Elf died the first night he was their prisoner.

Legolas was hauled back over to Aragorn and shoved to the ground. The human tentatively made his way forward. He gritted his teeth when he saw the battered condition that the Elven Prince was in. The Uruk-Hai were going to pay, he silently vowed.

It was a mercy that Legolas was unconscious, Aragorn thought, as he knelt down and managed to bring Legolas's head onto his knees. He used his bound hands to stroke the tangled hair tenderly, as the Elf rested, exhausted beyond even his Elven endurance.

Aragorn's thoughts turned to escape. The human knew that Gimli was their only possible hope of a rescue. It didn't seem that the dwarf had been captured, for he was not here with them. As he tried to think of a plan, Aragorn didn't notice that the Evenstar necklace was no longer around his neck. 

If he had noticed, Aragorn would not have even cared. The blond head resting in his lap right now meant more to him than anything else.

To be continued.


	12. Endurance

Note: None of these are my characters, as you all know. This fic contains slash between Aragorn and Legolas! Elvish speech is in ''. These scenes are not in LOTR, but this is my fic. This chapter is Rated R for violence and more torture! Yeah, I like to torture Legolas, and there's plenty more in this chapter. But both he and Aragorn are tortured in this chapter. Takes place about three days later. Éomer's parting words were taken from The Two Towers, so they are not mine. 

Endurance

Aragorn hadn't been able to focus on anything except the shocking sight of his lover's beaten body. The scratches were fading away, finally, which was a good sign. Legolas had finally regained consciousness.

Aragorn had been forced to watch the beautiful Elf get beaten every night without fail. Each time, Legolas held out for an impossibly long time before he cried out his pain. The human had never seen one so brave or strong. His love for Legolas grew each day, for the silent pain that the Elf kept inside.

The Elven Prince ached all over, but showed no sign of it. He was slightly agitated, for it was almost time for him to be tortured again. Legolas was not looking forward to it. But he would not give in so easily this time, he thought grimly.

The blond archer would not become an Orc. He'd die first, Legolas vowed. The Uruk-Hai carrying him sneered at his scratched up face. Legolas returned the sneer with a look of burning hatred in his eyes, which earned him a sound slap that left his ears ringing.

They were nearing a permanent camp. A small cell had already been prepared for the two bound prisoners. But they wanted more sport this time, for there was a larger group of them now. More Uruk-Hai had joined the group, and delighted in mutilating the Elven prisoner.

The prisoners were taken into a large building made out of crude stones. The cell was  small, but there was straw on the ground to sit on. The door to the cell was opened, and Legolas was flung against its wall, as Aragorn was shoved to the ground. The door slammed shut, and a distinct 'click' was heard when it was locked.

Aragorn struggled over to where his lover lay against the wall.

'You ok?' he questioned, wishing that his hands were free so he could embrace the Elf.

Legolas nodded and looked at Aragorn. 'I am all right, Aragorn. They will not break me into an Orc. I would die first.' His shirt and tunic had not been given back to him, and the soft, Elven shoes he wore had been taken away as well.

'Don't talk like that,' Aragorn said hoarsely. 'Gimli is still free, and even now, he is on his way to rescue us.' He paused for a few moments, hoping against hope that his words were true. They needed hope right now.

'If they didn't kill him,' Legolas pointed out. The Elf was hungry, tired, and sore, so he was not as cheerful as he usually was.

Aragorn brought his face to Legolas, and kissed the Elven Prince gently. The blond archer leaned towards him, enjoying the sweet taste of Aragorn's lips. Their hands were bound behind their backs, as they got as close to each other as they could.

A soft whimper came from Legolas, for his injuries hurt when he moved.

'Do not lose hope, Legolas. We saw no sign of him being dead, so there is a reason to live,' Aragorn firmly told the Elf.

Legolas nodded. He leaned his head against Aragorn's shoulder. 'I'm sorry, Estel. This is not like me at all.'

Aragorn sighed. 'We're both tired and hungry, Legolas. You have a right to be moody.'

Legolas groaned when they heard the sounds of two Uruk-Hai approaching their cell. 'Not so soon,' he whispered, knowing it was in vain.

The door was unlocked, and one of the Uruk-Hai grabbed Legolas by the hair and roughly yanked him out. The Elf did not cry out, as he was dragged down the dark and dreary hallway.

Pain entered Aragorn's eyes. He was stunned when the second Uruk-Hai grabbed him and followed the first outside again.

Legolas was shoved to the ground, with a hand on the painful welts on his back.

Aragorn was forced to sit next to the Elf.

The Uruk-Hai leader barked something in its guttural language that neither the human or Elf understood. But a sinking feeling entered their hearts.

Aragorn's shirt and tunic were removed, slashed to pieces by large, black claws.

Legolas gasped. 'The Evenstar necklace is not there, Estel,' he breathed. The blond archer had not noticed it missing before. A vicious blow knocked him to the ground.

Aragorn was shocked by two things. First, that he hadn't noticed that the necklace was not there, and second, it didn't mean more to him right now.

Most of the Uruk-Hai wanted to see the Elven prisoner get tortured. A few gathered around the human prisoner.

The torture began at the same time.

Sharp claws plunged into soft flesh, and raked open deep slashes across the chests of the prisoners.

Aragorn had to struggle hard not to scream right then and there. How had Legolas refrained from screaming so long, he wondered, his admiration going up for his Elven lover. He was turned over finally, to get 'marked' across his back. Even more claws tore open severe wounds on his arms, but none that would be permanent.

Legolas's emerald eyes stayed locked on Aragorn's grey ones.

Gashes were scratched across Legolas's stomach and ribcage. He told himself to will the pain away. The Elf could see that Aragorn was in agony, as they brutally sliced at him. 

The Uruk-Hai were careful not to seriously injure the human, the blond archer thought. But he jumped when several of the Uruk-Hai lapped up the blood that gushed from his injuries.

Aragorn was getting the same treatment. But he was more worried about Legolas. A claw raked across his face, leaving bloody streaks. Aragorn hissed in pain, and then realized that the torture on him had ceased momentarily.

Legolas was turned over, and nails pierced the Elven flesh, adding fresh injuries. One Uruk-Hai began slicing at the Elf's leggings, and Legolas held his breath. The others snarled at it, giving it encouragement.

Legolas squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his leggings slowly begin to be torn to pieces. He feared the worst right now, and tried to keep himself from panicking as they were fully destroyed. He felt rough claws scraping over him, as the Uruk-Hai prodded him.

'No,' the Elven Prince whispered, shaking and pleading. That would break him, Legolas knew.

The creature growled, as it brought up his claw and prepared to do serious emotional and physical damage to the Elf that was trapped.

A battle cry sounded suddenly.

Several Men on horses galloped into the camp, with their swords drawn.

A familiar dwarf clung to one of the Riders, still carrying his pack on his shoulders.

The Uruk-Hai and Orcs turned from their prisoners and charged towards the riders.

Aragorn could not move, for he was still bound hand and foot.. The scratches sent intense pain through him every time he tried to reach the nude Elf, who was trembling.

One of the Uruk-Hai grabbed his weapon and headed towards the helpless prisoners. He intended to kill them before they were rescued.

A solitary Rider challenged him. "You would only attack those who are weaker? You are a coward," Éomer, son of Éomund cried. His sword gleamed in his hand, before he slew the Uruk-Hai easily.

Aragorn tensed as the Rider dismounted and approached him. He would not beg for his life, the son of Arathorn decided. He was still watching the limp Elf who had not moved.

The Third Marshal of Riddermark had to work hard to bite back his horror at the sight of the two prisoners. Both needed a Healer, Éomer knew, judging from their appearances. He slit the ropes binding the human prisoner's arms and feet. 

The Uruk-Hai and Orcs were easily slaughtered by the other Riders, who had the advantage, being on horses.

Gimli dismounted and ran over to his friends. The dwarf paled slightly when he saw the brutality that Aragorn had gone through. But his face went pure white at the sight of Legolas sprawled on the ground, face-first, without his Elven garments. Gimli was speechless, before he knelt beside his friend. The dwarf would have placed his cloak over him, but it was far too short for Legolas.

Éomer removed his own cloak and placed it over the Elf, who did not speak or move. He slit the cord wrapped around the slender wrists and ankles. The human was not certain of what to do for an injured Elf.

Aragorn finally struggled to his feet and weakly staggered over to the Elven Prince. He sank next to Legolas and looked carefully into the emerald eyes.

A sigh of relief escaped Aragorn. "Tis all right, Gimli. Legolas has fainted and nothing more."

Gimli jumped when he heard Aragorn's voice. "I should have arrived sooner," the dwarf said gruffly. "Maybe then he wouldn't have been…"

"You came in time," Aragorn reassured Gimli. "A moment or two later and you would have been too late."

Éomer cleared his throat, as the Riders circled behind him and paused.

Aragorn looked at the other human, knowing that he must look a sight after days of being trapped by Uruk-Hai and Orcs. It was taking all of his willpower to refrain from crying out because of his throbbing injuries. "Whoever you are, I thank you on behalf of myself and my friend."

"Thank the dwarf. He told us of what had occurred when we found him roaming, searching for you. He insisted you were both too stubborn to die," Éomer said neutrally.

Gimli grumbled, "You have my thanks as well." The dwarf looked at Aragorn. "You need to get treated for those, less they become infected.

Éomer nodded at the thanks, before turning to speak with a few of his Riders.

Involuntary tears were in Aragorn's eyes. "No, Legolas needs to be treated more than I. He got the worst of it, Gimli, for he is an Elf."

Gimli nodded finally. "Can you bandage yourself?"

"I cannot, son of Gloin, but I can tend to Legolas's wounds once my own are treated." Aragorn was worn out and exhausted.

Legolas whimpered as he stirred, feeling like a thousand knives were pricking his skin. But the Elf did not awaken.

Another Rider strode forward at Éomer's gesture, carrying a bag of herbs and medicines, as well as a water bag and cloth.

"If you will allow it, stranger, I shall tend to you, so you can aid your Elven friend," the Rider told him.

Aragorn nodded, and the Rider sat beside him.

The countless wounds were gently cleaned, though beads of sweat appeared on Aragorn's forehead. Careful hands then began to apply the aloe to the scratches, as Éomer walked over once more, carrying a spare set of clothes, including a cloak and shoes.

"What are the names of the ones that I rescued?" the Third Marshal questioned.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Isildur's heir," Aragorn said regally. A quiet strength  and nobility shone in him, and was seen by all. "My Elven friend is Legolas, son of Thranduil, King of Northern Mirkwood."

Éomer gazed at the sleeping Elf with a raised eyebrow. "Elven Prince or not, he looks pretty bad. These are for after his injuries are treated." The clothes were placed next to Legolas, who jerked slightly.

The Rider finished by bandaging the worst of the tears and gashes on Aragorn, before standing and turning to return to his own people. He left behind multiple bandages for Legolas's much more pronounced wounds, and a bag of herbs.

"My thanks," Aragorn said to the Rider. He was still worn out and tired, but would see to Legolas before he rested. The human turned to the apparent leader of the Riders. "What is the name of our rescuer?" he questioned.

"I am Éomer, son of Éomund, and the Third Marshal of Riddermark. My companions are the Riders of the Mark, Aragorn," the other human said.

Aragorn nodded. He and Éomer spoke for a short while, and the son of Arathorn brought him the news of Gandalf's apparent death, and Boromir's certain demise. Isildur's heir also mentioned their search for the Hobbits.

Éomer was distressed to hear of Boromir's death, and, in the end, gave two horses to the strange group to aid them. He bid them to return the horses when their Quest was over, to prove that he had not misjudged them. "Farewell, and may you find what you seek!" he cried. "Return with what speed you may, and let our swords hereafter shine together!"

With that, the Riders of the Mark rode off, as swiftly as they had come.

Aragorn turned to the grim task of treating the wounded Elf. Legolas currently slept in a healing sleep, so the human knew that the blond archer would not awake for a while.

To Gimli, Aragorn gave a request for him to gather a few certain herbs, as he placed the clothes that Éomer had given them for the Elf over his shoulder, except for the shoes. Those were stuck awkwardly held, as the human very gently took Legolas in his arms, flinching at the soft cry of pain.

Gimli nodded and agreed to meet Aragorn by the nearby lake. The human's sharp hearing had heard it when they arrived, and he knew that he needed to clean Legolas before he applied any herbs. The group separated once more.

The dwarf went into the forest and gathered the herbs and flowers that Aragorn had described to him.

Legolas was carried to the calm, smooth lake. The clean clothes and Éomer's cloak were set on the ground, and the shoes. Small trees and flowers bloomed everywhere, giving off a sweet scent. Neither Elf nor human paid attention to that or the beauty of the night that was fast approaching.

Aragorn waded into the lake with the completely vulnerable Elf. He used his hands to removed the blood and grime gently from every part of Legolas's body. Even the golden hair was rinsed out, before Aragorn was satisfied.

Legolas was then taken back to the shore and tenderly dried off with Éomer's cloak, before it was draped over him.

Gimli returned with the herbs and handed them to Aragorn. The human lay the Elf across his lap, and started with his face, working his way down to Legolas's lower abdomen. Every wound on the beautiful blond archer was traced, before the herbs were painstakingly applied to them. Bandages were gently wrapped around the injuries, before Aragorn shifted the Elven Prince's position to treat his backside.

Legolas remained in the trance-like healing sleep of his people as Aragorn tended to him with the utmost care. Gimli left when the human began to tend the lower injuries that were covered by the cloak. They, too, were treated.

The dwarf had only gone far enough to give them privacy, but where he could reach them if something happened. When Aragorn was done, Gimli intended to return Anduril, Legolas's bow, quivers, short sword, and daggers, which he had in his pack, along with the Evenstar necklace.

Aragorn finally began to dress the nude Elf, starting with the soft, gentle breeches. He ignored the desire he felt, concentrating only on what Legolas needed done right now. The human fastened the breeches, and gently pulled the shirt over Legolas's heads, before threading his bandaged arms through it.

Tiny whimpers of pain echoed until Aragorn was done. He placed the shoes on the bare feet of the blond archer and tied them carefully. Éomer's cloak was folded, and the clean one was draped over the Elf.

Legolas briefly awoke, to find himself being held softly by his lover. 'I love you,' he weakly whispered.

Aragorn tenderly answered, 'I know. Rest, my love, and let your body heal. None will harm you tonight.'

And Legolas did so.

To be continued


	13. Denial

Note: None of these are my characters. This fic contains slash between Aragorn and Legolas! Elvish speech is in ''. I plan on ending this fic within the next two chapters. This chapter is Rated R for mention of attempted rape and violence. Takes place about four hours after the last chapter.

Denial

Aragorn shifted slightly, as he sat dozing with Legolas on his lap, with the human's wounded arms holding the Elf close to his injured chest. Though it hurt Aragorn to hold the sleeping Elf, he refused to lay Legolas on the ground. He preferred to hold his Elven lover, for the human felt that if he let go, Legolas would slip away from him.

Gimli sat nearby, watching the two.

The scratches on the Elf's face were already beginning to fade, as were the bruises. A soft moan followed a whimper as Legolas stirred. Emerald eyes slowly focused on Aragorn's face, as a yawn escaped from the Elf's perfect lips.

'Aragorn?' Legolas whispered, uncertain if the one he loved was truly asleep. If he was, the archer did not want to awaken him. Most of the physical wounds had partially healed; the combination of Legolas' healing ability and the medicine was responsible for this. So it did not hurt the Elf to move as much as it had earlier. The pain he felt now was minor, compared to his earlier agony.

Aragorn had fallen asleep finally, and did not wake, as Legolas carefully climbed off of his lap and out of his arms.

"Glad to see you awake," Gimli grumbled. "You've been sleeping for hours."

Legolas stood, and turned to face the dwarf. "Where did you come from?" he questioned. He'd been unconscious when Gimli had arrived with the Riders of the Mark. "And how did Aragorn and I get free?"

Gimli smiled slyly. "I rescued you both, with a little help from the Riders of the Mark."

"Then I thank you, Master dwarf," Legolas said earnestly. "I was worried that the Orcs and Uruk-Hai were going to seriously wound Aragorn. A human does not heal as easily as an Elf, after all."

"We were more worried about you," the dwarf bluntly said.

A pucker appeared on the Elven face. Legolas inquired, "Why?" 

Gimli could not believe his ears. "Because of what nearly happened to you, and the fact that you cried out in your sleep the past few hours, begging for 'them' to stop."

"Nothing did happen, as you seem aware of," Legolas finally said. "I do not need your concern, nor Aragorn's. I am fine." A slightly haunted look was in his eyes, which the Elf hoped Gimli did not see. "Worry more about Aragorn, for his injuries will slow him down and it will not make him happy."

"Why are you hiding your pain?" Gimli asked, a frown on his face. "Not even an Elf can shrug something like that off like it was nothing."

"I said I'm fine," Legolas snapped angrily.

Aragorn awoke to hear Gimli and Legolas arguing.

Gimli muttered under his breath, "Stubborn Elf…" He then took out the archer's bow and arrows, and tossed them to Legolas.

The Prince of Mirkwood caught them gratefully. The dwarf also handed over his Elven daggers and short sword.

"Did you find the Evenstar necklace that Aragorn wears?" Legolas asked. It pained him to ask such a question, but he knew how much it meant to his lover.

Gimli nodded. "Along with Anduril. I'll give them back when Aragorn awakens."

Legolas sighed, before nodding. "I'm going to scout around and see if any enemies are near us. I am not certain of where we are; perhaps the trees will speak to me soon."

'You are going nowhere alone, Legolas,' Aragorn said in Elvish, as his grey eyes opened to meet the bewildered emerald eyes that now gazed at him.

'Why not? Someone needs to find out where we are,' Legolas argued.

Aragorn frowned slightly. 'We should not split up, for none of us know this land very well. All I know is that we are somewhere near where the Ents live. What if you accidentally enter Fangorn?'

Legolas frowned. 'Why are you treating me like a child?' An unusually sharp edge was in the archer's smooth voice.

'Why are you acting like one?' Aragorn retorted. 'I know you too well, Legolas, and I know when you are trying to pretend that something does not bother you.'

'I already told the dwarf I'm all right, and now I must convince you?' Legolas asked angrily. 'I am fine. Nothing happened. If I cannot go scout around, then why do we not continue our search for Merry and Pippin, instead of wasting time?' The Elf slung his quiver over his back, and sheathed his daggers and sword.

Gimli and Aragorn exchanged a troubled look at the way Legolas was acting.

Legolas sighed again and looked at Aragorn. 'Forgive me if I was sharp, my love, but I am over two thousand years old, Aragorn. I do not need to be fussed over as if I am nothing more than a babe.' His voice was gentler this time, but a closed expression was on his face.

Aragorn finally nodded and stood, before he walked over to Legolas. He gently touched the archer's cheekbone, careful of the scratches. The Elf was a little afraid at first, but leaned into the caress after a few moments.

Warm lips pressed together, as the two faces grew closer together. Soft at first, dainty little nibbles, before desire took over. The kiss grew deeper, until a distinct cough sounded. Man and Elf turned as one to look at the dwarf, who had a slightly amused expression.

"We should get going now," Gimli said calmly, ignoring the irritated look that Aragorn gave him. "We need to find Merry and Pippin. Who knows what's been done to them?"

An unreadable expression appeared in Legolas' eyes, before he nodded. "I agree. Though I do not believe they have been tortured, for Saruman knows that one of the Hobbits possesses the Ring. He would not want the Uruk-Hai or the Orcs to take the Ring for themselves."

Aragorn looked at Legolas sharply, and saw the tense look on the Elven face. "You may be right, Legolas. But that does not mean that they are unharmed." He sighed. "And I no longer have Anduril to wield."

Gimli chose that moment to remove the sword from his pack and handed it, hilt first, to its owner. The dwarf then gently picked up the Evenstar necklace and offered it to Aragorn.

Legolas narrowed his eyes but said nothing, as his lover took it and hung it around his neck once more. The archer shifted his position, and waited until Aragorn finally decided which direction they were going to head in.

The two horses that had been lent to them by Éomer had been brought to the clearing and tethered to a nearby tree by Gimli. The dwarf had not been idle during the hours that Legolas had been sleeping.

Legolas flinched as he untethered the gray horse and removed its saddle, calling the stallion 'Arod'. He carefully mounted, without any assistance from the other two. Beads of sweat were on his forehead as the archer looked at the other two. "We don't have time to be idle," Legolas pointed out. "Pippin and Merry are counting on us."

Aragorn mounted the other horse, and looked at Gimli. "Who do you want to ride with?"

Gimli frowned and thought for a few moments. Bareback or with a saddle? Which would be worse, he wondered.

Legolas tensed slightly, as Gimli finally said, "I'll ride with the Elf." A pale, slender hand was offered to the dwarf, who took it and swung up behind the Elf.

A hiss sounded from Legolas, as Gimli clung to him. He shrugged off the concerned expressions, for Legolas knew that his wounds would be healed very soon. They only hurt, after all. Nothing to worry about.

Aragorn led the way, and urged his horse into a gallop. Legolas did the same, but remained silent as they traveled for hours, until a break was called. All three needed it.

Gimli grumbled, "I will not be able to sit down for at least a week. How Elves can like horses is beyond me." The dwarf was glad to be back on the ground.

Legolas normally would have jested with him, but the Elf just dismounted and tethered Arod to a nearby tree.

Aragorn's eyes were on the slender archer, who looked back at him wordlessly, before silently walking away. It seemed like magic to the human. One moment Legolas stood before him, and in the blink of an eye, the Elven Prince had melted into the forest.

Gimli looked at Aragorn. "Why is he so stubborn? It's obvious that he's upset."

"Elves are naturally stubborn, son of Gloin." The human spoke carefully, lest Legolas overheard him, as he tethered his own mount. "I will go find him, if you wouldn't mind watching the horses."

"Fine," Gimli muttered. Watching horses couldn't be too dangerous, the dwarf figured.

Aragorn nodded, before he went after the Elf.

Legolas made his way to the nearby stream, which sang as it skipped over stones. The archer knelt, before he cupped the water in his hands and drank deeply. He then  splashed it onto his face and wiped it away with his

Get a hold of yourself, Legolas told himself firmly. You aren't the only one who was attacked by Orcs. Others suffered much worse than you and were not rescued.

To the Immortal's shock, his vision blurred slightly, and a single tear dripped down his face. He frowned and touched the salty liquid. What did this mean, Legolas wondered. Only Mortals such as Aragorn could cry. Elves were not able to show their grief in such a way.

The Elf's face went pure white, as he realized what this meant. 'No…' Legolas whispered hoarsely. 'It can't be…' He started trembling, and shook his head, before he began violently shaking. 'It's not possible… It can't be…' Legolas buried his face in his hands.

To be continued


	14. Grief

Note: None of these are my characters! Elvish speech is in ''. The song 'Open Secrets' does not belong to me! Thank you to Property Of Legolas for your suggestions.

Grief

*************

Years Ago

*************

'I thought only grief could kill an Elf, Father.'

'No, my son. An Elf can be slain in battle, or die of a broken heart. But there is a more dangerous side effect of grief.'

'What is it?'

'Should an Elf fall in love with a Mortal and be grief-stricken because their feelings are not returned, the results will be devastating.'

'Why, Father?'

'They will slowly turn into a Mortal.'

***********************************************************************

Legolas remembered that conversation that he'd had with his father millennia ago. But he never thought it would mean so much to him.

The blond Elf had been ignoring the signs for far too long. He'd cried before; his grief over not knowing which of the Hobbits to rescue had caused him to shed tears. But it was the uncertainty of his relationship with Aragorn that was doing this to him.

Yet another betraying tear fell to the ground.

What is Aragorn going to say, Legolas thought, shaking slightly. He was turning Mortal, against his will. Aragorn was going to be angry with him over this.

Legolas knew that his lover was already upset over Arwen vowing to give up her Immortality for him. This would just make it even harder for Aragorn to choose, in the end, which to be with. The only difference was choice.

Legolas had not chosen to become Mortal; his blood-line did not give him that option. It was the rarest occasion when grief rendered Immortality to Mortality. Yet it was not unheard of for an Elf to become Mortal because of grief with a Mortal lover. And now it was happening to Legolas.

The blond archer didn't even know if it was possible to return to Immortality. He knew that he was not a full Mortal yet, but the signs were there. The tears had only confirmed it. No matter how much Legolas had tried to deny it, he could no longer. And he could not tell Aragorn this. It would devastate the human and hurt him.

Legolas wept the salty tears, cursing this turn of events. If he continued turning Mortal, Aragorn would feel obligated to remain with him. Yes, the two of them had confessed their love. But they had not discussed Arwen and what would happen.

The last thing Legolas wanted was for Aragorn to remain with him out of a sense of duty. Arwen had a choice in giving up her Immortality; he did not. So Aragorn's honor would compel him to stay with the one who had not chosen a Mortal life. The pain that shot through Legolas was immense.

'Legolas?' a voice asked.

The Elf hastily wiped away the tell-tale tears and looked at Aragorn, for he had recognized the human's voice. 'Yes?' he questioned.

Aragorn frowned; Legolas' eyes were bloodshot, as if he had been crying. Concern went through the son of Arathorn, for his lover's face was pale and shaken. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing,' Legolas lied. He would not tell Aragorn the truth. He wanted the human to have a choice in who to be with.

'Don't lie to me,' Aragorn sternly said. 'I can see that something is wrong.'

Legolas glared at the one he loved. 'I'm fine. Stop fussing over me as if I were a child, Aragorn. I am nearly three thousand years old.'

****************************************

It went right by me --   
At the time it went over my head   
I was looking out the window   
I should have looked at your face instead

****************************************

Aragorn scowled. He knew that Legolas was hiding something, but he had no idea of what it was. He thought it was because of what that Uruk-Hai had nearly done. 'Talk to me, Legolas.'

'I will not tell you again, Aragorn. I am all right,' Legolas snapped, before he stormed away. His inner torment and pain were anguishing right now. But what could he possible say? No, Aragorn, I'm not all right. I'm losing my Immortality and it's because I don't know where I stand with you.

Aragorn was left standing there, not understanding at all. Legolas was acting very strange now, and insisting that he was fine, when it was obvious he was not. What had he said to upset the Elven Prince so much? It didn't make sense to him.

****************************************

It went right by me --   
Just another wall   
There should have been a moment   
When we let our barriers fall   
I never meant what you're thinking --   
That is not what I meant at all...

****************************************

Legolas wandered back towards the camp, grief and pain searing through him. He didn't know what to do anymore. He felt like he was only five hundred years old.

****************************************

Well I guess we all have these feelings   
We can't leave un-reconciled   
Some of them burned on our ceilings   
Some of them learned as a child   
****************************************

Aragorn stormed after Legolas, to insist that he be told was wrong. He knew it had to be something really bad, or the one he loved would not be acting like this. Neither of them should keep secrets from each other, especially when it was hurting Legolas so much. He hated to see the blond Elf in such obvious misery.

****************************************  
The things that we're concealing   
Will never let us grow   
Time will do its healing   
You've got to let it go   
****************************************

Legolas was stunned when Aragorn suddenly appeared in front of him.

'Tell me the truth,' he demanded harshly.

Legolas' mouth opened and closed a few times. 'I can't, Aragorn,' he finally said. 'Not until I know where we stand.'

Aragorn glared at him. 'What is **that** supposed to mean?'

Legolas said, 'You say you love me; yet I also know that you love Arwen. You know I love you and only you. But what does the future hold for us?'

'When did the future become so important to an Elf? You're Immortal; you have plenty of time,' Aragorn argued, for he himself did not know the answer to the painful question that Legolas had asked.

'The future means more to me now than you will ever know, Aragorn. I need to know what will eventually happen,' Legolas told his lover.

****************************************  
Closed for my protection --   
Open to your scorn   
Between these two directions   
My heart is sometimes torn   
****************************************

'I…' Aragorn was at a loss for words. 'I don't know, Legolas,' he said honestly. 'I know that I love you and that if you had died I would not have wanted to live.'

Legolas' shoulders sagged. 'That isn't good enough anymore, Aragorn. How do you

think I will feel if you choose Arwen? Or she, if you choose me?'

Aragorn sighed. 'No-one knows what the future holds, dear one.' He didn't know what Legolas wanted from him; he'd thought the Elf was happy in their relationship.

'I see,' Legolas said neutrally. 'Either way, you are torn. Fear not, for the decision may be taken out of your hands.'

Grey eyes narrowed at those words. 'What are you implying, Legolas?'

'Nothing. We should return to Gimli,' the Elf muttered, as he turned and led the way back to the camp. Twilight was upon them; they'd wasted most of this day.

Aragorn followed Legolas silently. He still did not understand.

Once they arrived at the make-shift camp, the three unrolled their bed-rolls, and Aragorn announced he was taking first watch.

Gimli was disturbed by the silence between the two lovers. He wondered what had happened when Aragorn had gone after Legolas.

Legolas feigned sleep, after turning away from Aragorn. His back was to the human, as another salty tear went down his face. Why did Aragorn have to renew his vow of love? It was just making it that much harder for Legolas.

****************************************  
I lie awake with my secrets   
spinning around my head   
something that somehow escaped me --   
Something you shouldn't have said   
I was looking out the window   
I should have looked at your face instead...   
****************************************

Aragorn watched Legolas as he lay sleeping. The green eyes had shifted to the dreaming state that all Elves' eyes entered when they slept. What had changed? Did Legolas no longer love him as he had, or was he truly hiding something?

The heir of Isildur still did not understand.

Legolas had let his eyes drift so that he looked like he was asleep. But he could feel Aragorn watching him. He knew that the human did not understand, and Legolas himself did not. He only wanted to protect Aragorn from the painful truth that he was hiding.

****************************************  
I find no absolution   
In my rational point of view   
Maybe some things are instinctive   
But there's one thing you could do   
You could try to understand me --   
I could try to understand you...

****************************************

To be continued


	15. Suffering

Note: None of these are my characters! Elvish speech is in ''. This chapter is in Legolas' POV! This song does not belong to me!! Takes place a few days after the last chapter.

Suffering

***************************************************************

Every day I wake up to another day gone by  
Nothing but the open road and the never-ending why  
Anything can happen, yeah, but nothing ever does  
I try to change, it's kinda strange, the same as it ever was, but look at us

***************************************************************

I sighed slowly, as I gazed up at the night sky. I could not see beyond the limits of Mortals any more. 

The stars were so dull, and the moon… I could not see it clearly any longer. That which had been my favorite pastime, gazing up at the beautiful nights… That just made me sad now.

The same went for the trees, flowers, and other parts of nature. That which had made them beautiful to me was gone, and I could no longer hear their words to me. That was something I had expected to be there always, no matter what happened.

I didn't have the heart to sing, and I didn't know what to do. Nothing I could see could ease my pain away.

Aragorn and I had not said a word in days, which made me feel even worse. I loathed myself for wanting his support in this. When did I become so weak, I thought angrily.

Mortality… I am still not a full Mortal… Not yet, anyway. My healing ability remains, and heals my wounds. The secret cannot be hidden much longer.

But Aragorn… I need him so much right now… And he won't say what will happen eventually. Who will he be with? Me or her? Maybe it is selfish of me, but I feel like I have a right to know.

It was so hard, dealing with this on my own. I don't what to do. If I tell him, he'll be angry that I kept it from him. I know he would stay with me out of an obligation, but I wanted more than that; I wanted his love. Though he said that I had it, yet he would not decide.

*******************************

How do I deal with you  
How do I deal with me  
When I don't even know myself  
Or what it is you want from me  
How do I deal with us  
How do I know what's real  
When I don't even trust myself  
Or what it is I feel  
And how do I deal  
*******************************

Love… it was so easy to love him. My father always warned me to never get involved with a human, but I had ignored all the rules and everything, for this one chance at happiness. I could not say I regretted that, in spite of everything.

I could not sleep… I can find no rest, as these thoughts plague me, never ceasing. I need someone to confide in, and get some answers from. A comforting voice, a reassuring hand… I crave those badly.

Instead, I kept my own counsel, relying on no-one.

******************************************************

Every night, in the dark, I lie awake in bed  
How am I supposed to dream, with all the static in my head  
I turn in all directions and I pray for some relief  
What can I do but feel the weight I'm underneath  
And grit my teeth

******************************************************

If I told Gimli, he would tell Aragorn; I was certain of that. The dwarf would be too worried not to say anything to the one I loved. Better for Aragorn to hear it from me, but I would not speak the words.

What held me back? Was it the knowledge that Arwen might be chosen, instead of me? Not knowing what the future holds or what may happen?

Father would tell me to get over Aragorn and move on. So would my older brothers and sisters, and they would taunt me for getting involved with a human in the first place. For that matter, any Elf I questioned, save for Arwen, would do the same, telling me it was what I deserved for falling in love with a human.

If only Gandalf were here… he'd know what to do.  The wise Istari Mithrandir, who lost his life in the shadow. Such a tragic end to such a strong person… and a friend.

If I said the words, Aragorn would be mine. But not in the way I wanted him, for I longed for him to come to me out of his own free will.

What did he see me as? I know he at least cares for me, but love… I believe he thinks he loves me, but how can that be when he also loves Arwen?

******************************************************

How do I deal with you  
How do I deal with me  
When I don't even know myself  
Or what it is you want from me  
How do I deal with love  
(Why do i) why do I have to choose  
And everybody's tellin me  
What the hell I have to do  
And how do I deal with us  
How do I know what's real (real)  
When I don't even trust myself  
Or what it is I feel  
Now how do I deal  
******************************************************

What to do, I thought. What should I do?

I cannot hide this forever, for Aragorn is growing suspicious of me.

My Elven hearing and seeing is already being affected, for unless I am within a few feet of him, I cannot hear when the others call my name.

Elbereth, help me, I prayed. I'm lost… and confused.

I don't want to hurt him… and I don't want to hurt her…

But this tearing me apart…

Mortal tears began running down my face, leaving a trail in their wake.

I would die, one way or the other. Either way, I could do nothing about it.

Is this what is supposed to become of me, I wondered. An Elven Prince, who will die of either Mortality or a broken heart?

I loved Aragorn so much, but this… This might cause him to kill himself. He will not handle this well, for I knew how he felt about Arwen's choice to give up her Immortality.

For me to be losing my Immortality, because of us and the grief I felt, against my will, would send Aragorn over the edge. I feared he might try to take his life to spare ours.

Arwen and I seem to have much in common, for we both love a great Man, who loves each of us in return. But who knows which love will be proven to be stronger?

I needed a friend, someone to talk to, to ease my burden and tell me everything was going to be all right. I can't take this much more, for it is tearing me up inside, struggling to hide the fact that I am growing Mortal, as well as my own inner pain…

I have no-one I can confide in, so I have to hide my pain and wait for Aragorn to decide. My fate, along with Arwen's, lies in his hands. He needs to choose, because he will ultimately decide which of us will die.

Me, dying from my newfound Mortality or, in the event that I regained my Immortality, from a broken heart. I knew it would kill me if he left me. But I was not going to keep him with me if he loved another. Though I had to admit that part of me wanted to be selfish and force Aragorn to chose me.

Arwen, potentially dying from a broken heart if Aragorn does leave her, or from Mortality.

******************************************************

How do I deal with you (how do I deal with you)  
How do I deal with me  
When I don't even know myself  
Or what it is you want from me  
How do I deal with love (how do I deal)  
Why do I have to choose  
When everybody's tellin me  
What the hell I have to do  
How do I deal with you (how do I deal with you)  
How do I deal with me (how do I deal with me)  
When I don't even know myself  
Or what it is you want from me  
How do I deal with us (how do I know what's real)  
How do I know what's real  
When I don't even trust myself  
Or what it is I feel

******************************************************

To be continued


	16. Choices

Note: None of these are my characters! Elvish speech is in ''. This chapter is in Aragorn's POV! This song does not belong to me!! Takes place during and after the last chapter.

Choices

I could see the pain on Legolas' face, as he wept silently, gazing at the stars, looking as though he could not see them. He seemed to cry a lot now, when he thought no-one was watching, and his skin was paler than usual.

I knew something was wrong with him, but he would not tell me what it was. We haven't spoken for days, after he questioned me about what was going to happen in the future. I honestly had no answer for him.

I loved him, for his strength, his nobility, his compassion, and his wisdom. And for his beauty, which reflected in everything that he did.

I loved her, for some of the same reasons. Compassion, wisdom, and understanding. She was beautiful in her own way, but I did not feel right taking her Immortality away, especially when I could not decide who I wanted to be with for the rest of my life.

I feared that whoever I did not choose would die from grief.

And I did not want that to happen. 

I watched the silver tears run down the smooth, beautiful Elven face from those pained, green eyes, and saw a slender, pale hand creep up to wipe them away. Such a sad look was on his face, and I closed my eyes once more, feigning sleep, as he turned to look at me.

One so beautiful should not look so sad, I thought. It tore at my heart to see those emerald eyes looked weary and desolate. 

********************************************************

When I look in your eyes, I see the wisdom of the world in your eyes   
I see the sadness of a thousand goodbyes   
When I look in your eyes

********************************************************

At first, I had believed that Legolas needed space, after what nearly happened to him. It was a miracle that Gimli and the Riders of the Mark had come just in time to save him from such a fate. But now I wasn't so sure it was just that.

He seemed to be having problems hearing. I would call his name when I saw him lagging behind, and he usually didn't seem to notice, unless Legolas happened to be five feet or less away. Though he shrugged it off, saying that he was fine; a little tired, but nothing to worry about.

It angered me that he was trying to hard to hide whatever it was that he was keeping locked up inside of him. It affected him in battle, for rarely did I ever see him using his daggers. He preferred his bow; I knew that, but a bow is no match for a close-range enemy.

Legolas sighed as his watch was taken by Gimli. The Elven Prince lay down on his own bed, but did not sleep. I had not seen him sleep ever since we'd last spoken. A hidden fear was reflected in his beautiful eyes, as he tossed and turned restlessly.

I was about ready to force some answers out of him, as I saw the haunted look on his face. This constant look was there, as if the weight of the world rested on his slender shoulders.

He wanted me to choose… I did not know what to do. I peeked my eyes open enough to watch Legolas, as he lay there, stirring occasionally. To my surprise, he actually fell asleep, leaving those eyes open. I silently crawled over and gazed down at him.

He was so beautiful, with his pale skin gleaming in the moonlight, which gave his golden hair glistening highlights. His perfect mouth was licked by his perfect, pink tongue, which parted those soft, delicious lips.

His eyes… they usually shone like stars, reflecting the wisdom his long years had brought him. Wise and gentle, fierce and stubborn. Yet… those eyes called to me.

********************************************************

And it is no surprise, to see the softness of the moon in your eyes   
The gentle sparkle of the stars in your eyes   
When I look in your eyes

*********************************************************

Such sadness on his face… I longed to kiss it away, and would have, if his eyes had not opened and saw me looming over him.

Hope, fear, concern, pain, and… love shone in his eyes as he gazed up at me.

Those sad eyes… looking deep into my soul, searching for something, but I knew not what. What did he want from me?

**************************************

In your eyes, I see the deepness of the sea   
I see the deepness of the love   
The love I feel you feel for me

**************************************

He looked at me silently, and raised an eyebrow. Then he finally spoke to me, for the first time in days. 'What is it?'

'I was worried,' I said honestly. 'I saw that you were unable to sleep.'

'I'm all right,' he said firmly, the hidden pain in his eyes showing, though he tried to be strong.

'Don't lie to me,' I warned him. 'I know something is wrong, Legolas. It shows so clearly.'

Legolas frowned. 'You do not know of what you speak,' he said, in a low, angry voice, but which held an underlying emotion.

I grabbed his shoulders hard and forced him into a sitting position. To my surprise, a wince appeared on his face. I frowned and yanked at his tunic and shirt, until I could see his bare shoulders. I gaped at what I saw.

Red marks… from my hands. I brought my eyes up to meet Legolas' green ones, which he refused to let me see.

'How could you bruise so easily?' I hissed. 'You are an Elf.'

'No, I'm not,' he blurted out, before he brought one of his hands over his mouth, gasping.

A frown crossed my face. 'Then what do your pointed ears mean, Legolas?' I snapped.

Gimli had quickly walked away, sensing the fight that was brewing.

Legolas snapped, 'Let me be, Aragorn. It's too late… for me… for you… Arwen…' His voice had dropped, letting me hear the pain.

'I don't understand,' I muttered.

'I don't expect you to, Aragorn,' he whispered. Tears ran down his face, as he looked at me. He seemed so lost…so confused. 'I don't understand it myself.'

I stared at him wordlessly. Such pain…such torment… Those eyes… those wise, old eyes, which were the only things that showed the passing of the nearly three millennia that Legolas had seen… Fear was the dominant emotion in them.

'Do you fear losing me?' I questioned.

He hesitated, before nodding. 'And I fear losing myself. Mortals die, Aragorn, in time…'

***********************************************

Autumn comes, summer dies   
I see the passing of the years in your eyes   
And when we part there will be no tears no goodbyes   
I'll just look into your eyes   
**********************************************

I sighed and said, 'I cannot live forever, Legolas. I am a Man.'

'I know…' was his soft, whispered reply. His eyes looked at mine sorrowfully, as if he was trying to tell me something with his saddened eyes, which held tears.

************************************  
Those eyes, so wise   
So warm, so real   
How I love the world, your eyes reveal

************************************

I took my weeping friend, sometimes lover, into my arms. Crying… very, very rarely did an Elf cry. Legolas sounded like his heart was breaking, as he pressed his face against my chest, seeking…what, I wondered. Comfort? Warmth?

Somehow, and believe me, I knew not, he wound up sitting across my lap, with tears soaking my shirt as he slept against me, looking miserable. Soft cries escaped from him in his sleep, along with tears. One of my arms encircled his slender waist, drawing him closer to me. The other hand stroked the blond head that rested just below my chin. Legolas' slender arms hung down, clinging to my shirt, while his legs rested against mine. Of course, he would deny such actions tomorrow, for he was stubborn and proud, but if my presence helped him to sleep tonight, I was going to stay right here. Elbereth knew Legolas hadn't had a good night's sleep in days.

What troubled him so much, I mused. I yearned to erase this pain from him… To comfort him, for he needed it. This grief had eaten at Legolas, until he finally showed it to me. It must have been overwhelmed Legolas, for him to lower his defenses so much that I could see such pain…

And I still needed to choose. No to both, or aye to one… Between the two, I had to decide.

Yet, I wondered if my heart had already chosen long ago…

To be continued


	17. Revelation

Note: None of these are my characters! Elvish speech is in ''. This song does not belong to me!! Takes place a few hours after the last chapter. Part of Aragorn and Gandalf's words came from LOTR; they do not belong to me. This is the final chapter for this story! Sorry if it is rather sudden. But does anyone want a sequel???

Revelation

Legolas slept against Aragorn, needing the human's strength, his warmth…his love. The blond Elf did not feel the hand that stroked his hair or the arm that held him close. He could not see the emotion in the grey eyes as they watched him sleep. Legolas was blissfully sleeping, as he had not slept in days.

Aragorn was coming to a startling realization as he gently kissed the forehead of the Elf who slept against him. He knew who it was that he loved, without a doubt.

*********************************************

All I am, all I'll be

Everything in this world, all that I'll ever need

Is in your eyes, shining at me

When you smile I can feel all my passion unfolding

*********************************************

Aragorn had chosen; he knew who he wanted to spend his life with. But how to tell the other whom he had chosen? Grief… grief could kill Elves, after all. Perhaps Aragorn could remain friends with the other who loved him, but not likely. The rejected one would probably sail West, if they did not die of a broken heart.

Legolas stirred against him slightly, and one of his hands slid down and caught Aragorn's hand within his, holding it tightly.

Aragorn let out a soft gasp, as he gazed at the Elf. Such temptation in such a little touch.

*********************************************

Your hand brushes mine

And a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause I

*********************************************

Aragorn tenderly pressed his lips against Legolas' perfect mouth. A soft moan came from Legolas, as the Elf's eyes began shifting back to normal. Emerald eyes opened wide in shock when Legolas realized his position.

A wordless reassurance came with another sweet kiss, which Legolas leaned into, pressing his lips back against Aragorn's firm lips.

The human's arms fully wrapped around the slender waist, holding the Elf close to him. He briefly wondered when his feelings for the Elf had changed from friendship, to lover, and to loved.

*********************************************

I do, cherish you

For the rest of my life

You don't have to think twice

I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul

It's beyond my control

I've waited so long to say this to you

If you're asking do I love you this much, I do

*********************************************

A flush appeared on the Elf's face, which was another human characteristic, Aragorn silently mused. A sudden thought crossed his mind, a suspicion. He recalled Legolas' words from the previous night, and they suddenly took on a new meaning.

'What is happening to you, Legolas? First I see you crying, and now you are blushing. I know that something is wrong,' Aragorn murmured sternly.

Legolas froze slightly. 'Aragorn… I…'

A knowing look was in the human's grey eyes. 'You're turning Mortal, aren't you?' he asked, an unreadable expression on his face.

Legolas could say nothing, but fear shone in his green eyes, before he slowly nodded. He heard Aragorn mutter a Western expletive. Despair instantly went through the Elf.

'I'm sorry,' Legolas whispered. 'I… I did not choose it.'

'Why didn't you tell me?' Aragorn said, tears shimmering in his grey eyes. He didn't want Legolas to become Mortal; the Elf was too special to be bound to a Mortal life.

Legolas was saddened at the tears that began dripping out of his lover's eyes. His pale hand came up and tenderly brushed them away. 'B-Because I wanted you to have the freedom to choose freely, without knowing my condition. I don't want you to stay with me if it's only because you believe it is your obligation. And… I didn't want to hurt you.'

'Little fool,' Aragorn breathed. He held Legolas closer to him. 'I love **you**. I chose you a long time ago.'

Legolas frowned slightly at being called a 'little fool'. He was much older than Aragorn, after all. 'I know that you love me. How could you choose me over the Evenstar?' Legolas didn't understand that, for Arwen was kind, graceful, and beautiful. Yet his heart was glad at those words, as he leaned into the embrace.

*********************************************

In my world before you

I lived outside my emotions

Didn't know where I was going

Until that day I found you

How you opened my life to a new paradise

*********************************************

Aragorn firmly kissed Legolas. 'You are mine, Legolas. You are the one I love,' he firmly told the Elf, before he cupped the perfect face in his hands. 'How could I not choose you? You mean everything in the world to me! If you had died… I would have followed you into death.'

Legolas paled slightly at the depth of emotion that Aragorn was displaying. He'd never expected this… He'd been prepared for Aragorn to tell him that he was going to wed Evenstar and leave him. 'I've always loved you, Aragorn,' he whispered. 'You are everything to me. I would lose myself if I lost you.'

'We will have each other, until we both die,' Aragorn vowed. 'Nothing will separate us again.' As before, however, Aragorn felt guilty that Legolas was losing his Immortality. The Elf had not chosen to give it up; it was against his will. However, Aragorn did not let his lover see his guilt.

*********************************************

In a world torn by change

Still with all of my heart, until my dying day

*********************************************

Legolas nodded, surprised that Aragorn wasn't angry with him for withholding such painful knowledge. 'Are you not upset with me, Aragorn? I did hide it from you.'

Aragorn sighed. 'I do wish that you had told me sooner,' he admitted. 'I was very worried about you. I understand, however… I did break your heart twice.'

'But you did not know then that I loved you as I do,' Legolas pointed out gently. 'I was not afraid of you rejecting me, Aragorn. Rather, I feared that you would feel forced to stay with me when you wanted the Evenstar.'

'It would not have been so difficult,' Aragorn chuckled. He maneuvered Legolas to the ground, lowering himself onto the willing Elf, giving him butterfly kisses along his nape.

Legolas' hands eagerly tore at Aragorn's clothes. He had missed this physical intimacy with Aragorn and eagerly pulled the human to him, though his strength was not what it used to be.

The two quickly shed each other's clothes and made love, mindful of each other. Indeed, it was sweet and pleasurable, as each brought the other to fulfillment, forgoing their own pleasure. Lips stayed locked together, with tongues teasing each other.

Aragorn worshiped the beauty under him, trying not to hurt the Elf, who was not as strong as he used to be. He was surprised when Legolas frowned up at him.

'You did not have to be so gentle,' Legolas muttered. 'I am not **that** weak.' A hard, searing kiss was given to the Elf, who whimpered.

'I know,' Aragorn slyly answered.

The two shared a secret smile, of contentment and love.

*********************************************

I do, cherish you

For the rest of my life

You don't have to think twice

I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul

It's beyond my control

I've waited so long to say this to you

If you're asking do I love you this much, yes I do

I've waited so long to say this to you

So, if you're asking if I love you this much, I do

Oh, I do

*********************************************

Aragorn held Legolas against him, feeling that the Elf might simple fade away before him. Legolas felt so fragile and delicate that it worried Aragorn. 'Are you all right?' he gently questioned.

Legolas swatted Aragorn on the arm for that question. 'I'm fine, dear one. I may be turning Mortal, but I am still much older than you,' he told his lover. 'You may not treat me like anything less than an equal.'

'Who says?' Aragorn countered.

'I do,' Legolas firmly said. He then paled slightly. 'But what of an heir for you, Aragorn?'

Aragorn kissed the one he loved on the forehead. 'We'll cross that bridge after the Quest is over.'

Legolas murmured, 'If Mithrandir were here, he could have done something to help us.'

Aragorn sighed, 'I know.'

The two sat in silence for a few moments, until they heard the sounds of footsteps approaching. Both exchanged a look, before the two began dressing quickly. They then stood and looked around.

A figure in grey approached the two lovers, who prepared themselves for a potential battle. Legolas snatched up his bow and arrows, notching one, as Aragorn drew Anduril.

The figure walked more quickly now, and stopped when he came within five feet of the Elf and Man, revealing himself to be an old man; at least, that was his appearance.

"Well met indeed, my friends," the old man stated calmly. "I wish to speak with you."

Legolas and Aragorn froze, confused. Who could this person be, to call them friends?

"Might we know your name, and then hear what it is that you have to say to us?" Aragorn questioned.

"My name!" the old man said. He threw off his grey cloak and hood, revealing that he was wearing a bright, white robe, and his hair shone the same color. "Have you not guessed it already? You have heard it before, I think."

Legolas narrowed his eyes. "Mithrandir?" he asked, shock in his voice. The Elf could not be certain, however. His eyesight was not as keen as it used to be, though it was moreso than most Mortals' eyesight.

Aragorn gasped, "Mithrandir, Legolas? Are you sure?"

"Well met, I say to you again, Legolas!" said Gandalf the White.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn cried. "Beyond all hope you return to us in our need!"

Gandalf regarded Aragorn calmly. "I have been hearing many tales. Stories of two Hobbits being captured, and two entering into Mordor alone. As well as an Elf and Man being rescued by the Riders of the Mark."

"Gimli is the one who brought them to our aid," Legolas admitted.

Gandalf frowned when he looked at the Elf. The inner light inside him did not shine nearly as bright as it should, for an Elf. "What has happened to you, Legolas?"

Aragorn was startled that Gandalf had realized that something was wrong with Legolas so quickly, when he himself had not. "A lot of things have happened to him, Gandalf. He is turning Mortal against his will."

"I see," Gandalf murmured, keeping his firm gaze on the Elf who stood before him.

Legolas had a neutral expression on his face as he met the gaze silently.

The wizard shook his head, knowing of only one thing that could turn an Elf Mortal against their will. Grief over a Mortal lover. Gandalf looked at Aragorn and knowingly raised an eyebrow to the son of Arathorn, who returned the look. A smile crossed Gandalf's face, for he had long known of Legolas' feelings towards the human.

"When this Quest is over, we will need your aid," Aragorn told the wizard.

"Indeed," Gandalf answered wryly. "How else would you have an heir?" He frowned again, before looking around for Gimli. "Where is the son of Gloin?"

Legolas looked around, and was slightly startled when Gimli stepped out of the bushes. The dwarf walked over to Aragorn and stood next to him.

"Gandalf?" Gimli questioned. He turned pale and looked as though he might faint.

Gandalf smiled calmly. He felt the fear that the three had over the kidnapped Hobbits.  "All is well, my friends. Merry and Pippin are with Treebeard and the Ents," he told them, seeing expressions of gladness leap onto their faces. "I am bound for the halls of Théoden. Will you join me?" Gandalf whistled sharply, bringing Shadowfax to his side instantly.

Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas nodded as one. They quickly gathered their things, placing their packs on one of the horses that had been lent to them by the Riders of the Mark. 

Gimli climbed up behind Gandalf, grumbling about horses the entire time. Legolas and Aragorn rode together on Arod, with the Elf holding the reins. Gandalf led the way, as the group galloped off.

Legolas and Aragorn shared a knowing look as they followed as best as they could behind Shadowfax, who was nearly leaving them behind.

The Man and Elf smiled secretly, love and hope in their eyes. Soon… everything would come to pass as it should, and they would face it together.

The End


End file.
